The Life After
by THE Mrs Kyo Sohma
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to 'The Cruise'.This is the story of Yuki's and Kyo's life after they left the ship,and each other.Rated M for most chaps. Side story at the end!
1. Find A Job!

Sequel to "The Cruise"! Yay! I really couldn't leave it just like that, so I made a sequel. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic, except maybe the fanfic itself.

**Chapter 1: Find A Job!**

Yuki lay on his bed in the small room. He looked up at the ceiling. There were cockroaches, lizards and spiders scurrying around on it. "At least there aren't rats on them," he said, and sat up. A rat circled his feet twice, and then hid under the bed. Yuki sighed. He looked around his room. Khaki pants and a pink plain t-shirt lay on the floor. His dresser was full of cobwebs. His floor-to-ceiling mirror was cracked in the middle when two months ago he tried to smack a cockroach there with a baseball bat he found down the hall.

"It's been three months since I left that damn ship and I haven't even got a job yet!" he shouted at his reflection. His hair was like a bird's nest, and he had on a plain yellow trousers and a plain orange t-shirt, that has just a little hole under the armpit. "I even dress weird…" He sat up and stretched. If he jumped, he can easily touch the ceiling, as the room was only twice his height.

He opened his door slowly and quietly, and peeked out. "The cost's clear," he whispered to himself, as if in an army. He closed the door behind him slowly, and tiptoed down the stairs. He forgot to slip the fourth last one, and it creaked badly. A door near the stairs opened and Yuki ran down the stairs three at a time, hearing Mr Lee, his landlord, shout "Rent!" behind him.

He walked down the warm street, looking back at the apartment. It was plain white and good looking, but the second you step in the door, you know you're going to live in an apartment full of creepy crawly stuff. It was the cheapest apartment Yuki could find, the rent twenty bucks a month. And he owes Mr Lee rent money and for the things he broke. Yuki shrugged. "I'm used to it." He turned away from the building and walked down the street. It was always deserted at this time early in the morning, but Yuki didn't care. He liked the peace and quiet, anyway.

He went to the nearest shop that he went to at least every week for the past three months. "No!" the manager there said angrily. "There are no job openings anymore! If you come again next week, I'll blow your head off." He grabbed at his shotgun hidden next to him and Yuki ran out at the speed of light. He sighed and went to the next shop, and the one after that. It was already 8 o'clock at night when he finished the whole big block, and all of their answers were 'no'. Yuki sighed and went back to the apartment. He met with Mr Lee at the top of the stairs. "Rent!" he shouted in Yuki's face.

"Mr Lee, I'm sorry, but I don't have the money right now. I'm still trying to find a job," Yuki said, tired.

"That's what you said last month."

"Well, I still can't find a job. I'll pay you twice for this month, okay? Next month will be the usual rent. Just leave me alone, please." Mr Lee looked at Yuki while stroking his beard.

"I like it. Twice the money, eh? Alright, I'll leave you alone for this month." They shook hands.

"Don't change anything, Mr Lee. Your daughter heard every single word we just said." Mr Lee turned around and saw her daughter peeking from between the doors. He sighed. He really wanted to raise it up to three times, but his angel just has to have a crush on Yuki.

"All right. I won't." Yuki smiled and winked at the girl, and then went in his room. She blushed from head to toe and hid behind the door.

"Agh!" Yuki screamed at his reflection. "I've been searching for a week already and there're still no openings!" He changed to his khaki pants and orange t-shirt. He went out and passed the shops that he go to about a billion times a week. He sidetracked form what he was supposed to do, and ended up on the other side of town.

"Huh?" Yuki looked around. There were a lot of shops here, more than where he lives, and more people. "How come I've never been here before?" he wondered. He didn't care, and went to the nearest shop. He finished two sides of the street, and there were no openings. It was already 8 o'clock, and he doesn't know the way back. "Just one more," he said and looked at a small shop at the end of the second street. "Parker's Place," Yuki read the newly painted sign. He went in and saw that it was a small restaurant. The lights were on but there was no one in the room. "Hello?" Yuki said, and he jumped when someone appeared suddenly from behind a door.

"Yes? May I help you?" The man looked like in his late twenties. He was broad shouldered, big but fit, a little muscly but handsome.

"Um… Well…" Yuki mumbled. "Are you the manager here? Yes? Well, I was wondering if there are any openi…" The guy shook Yuki's hands before he could finish what he was trying to say.

"Welcome to the family!" he grinned. "You know my name, don't you? No? The sign says it all! My name's Jim Parker. Nice to meet you, mister…"

"Ah, my name's Yuki Sohma. You can call me Yuki," he said nervously. Mr Parker stopped short.

"Yuki… Sohma?" he wondered out loud, but shrugged it away. "Well, all in all, I'm so happy you're here! Are you by any chance a survivor of the Titanic?"

"Yeah, a big one. How'd you know?"

"Well, I've got two other workers, my only ones right now, and they're Japanese and survivors of that ship. You guys will get along just great." He brought him towards a door on the other side of the room and opened it slowly. "This here's the kitchen. And them there are your partners." Yuki felt excited about meeting his new friends, someone with the same fate as him and Japanese.

He looked inside and froze. He heard Mr Parker called to the two of them. Yuki could just run away right now. The two people turned to great him, but they, too, froze. Yuki stared at Kyo's face and eyes, the feelings and memories coming back to him, and Kyo stared back, his heart beating fast.

* * *

Nyah nyah nyah!

Reunited! At last!

hehe


	2. Working With Them

Disclaimer: … I dunno. Maybe I own, maybe not…

**Chapter 2: Working With Them**

His orange haired ex-boyfriend, ex-lover, ex-fiancé, the guy that he loves so much, the guy that he was trying his hardest to forget, has resurfaced back into his life. A tear formed at the corner of his eyes. He bowed to both Kyo and Tohru, and said, "I hope we will be able to work greatly together." He looked up and saw that Kyo was taller and Tohru has gotten fat. He turned to Mr Parker. "Sir? I'll come back tomorrow. Is that okay?"

The man was a bit surprised at the sudden change of Yuki. "Yes, that's all right. But you must be here before seven tomorrow morning." Yuki nodded and walked out of the restaurant. He wiped away his tears and ran all the way back to his apartment.

He thrashed around on his bed that night, and then lay quiet again. In his dream, he was walking hand in hand with Kyo in the park, and then, suddenly, they were fighting, and it got more and more violent. And then an image appeared. There were three people. He could make out Kyo and Tohru, smiling happily, but the other person… He… She… It… Whatever gender, was so small, and was being held in Tohru's arms.

"AHH!" Yuki screamed and woke up. That was the first time he dreamt of Kyo since leaving the ship. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness of the room. He ribbed his eyes and looked at his table clock. 5:00:00 AM. He lay back on his sweat-soaked pillow and thought about his dream. Too many images got in at once in his head, and he just decided not to think about anything.

A few minutes later, he got up, took a freezing shower, put on his clothes, ate some bread, and walked to the restaurant.

"It's pretty early," Yuki said, looking at a display of watches from the window of a shop that read 6:15. He went to the restaurant, and saw that all of them were already there.

"Yuki! Welcome!" Mr Parker greeted Yuki the moment he entered the restaurant. Yuki saw Kyo and Tohru arranging the tables and chairs. He immediately turned his attention to his boss.

"What's my job, sir?" Yuki asked, praying for a normal job, not cleaning the bathroom and such.

"Well, let me tell you about OUR job, all four of us. Early in the morning we arrange the tables and chairs. Well, that's the only thing all four of us do together. Well, Kyo there," Mr Parker pointed towards Kyo and Yuki winced. "He sweeps the floor, takes orders, be a waiter, and clean dishes. Tohru is the chef. Her 'part-time job' is making the windows, tables and chairs squeaky clean."

"What about me, sir?" Yuki asked.

"Jim." Yuki looked at him, confused. "I'm not old, okay? Call me Jim."

"Um… Okay…" Yuki paused for a while. "What about me, Jim?"

"You, Yuki, will do what Kyo does. We're kinda short on that." Yuki stared at him. He opened and closed his mouth, wanting to protest. Jim gave him a deadly look. "You got a problem with that?" he asked in a deep voice. Yuki quickly shook his head. Jim's expression changed. He smiled and pats Yuki's head. "Good boy. OK, sweep the floor." He walked away and disappeared into a room. Yuki sighed and followed orders.

At noon, the customers thickened. Most of them were women. Jim stared in disbelief. "This is three times more than what we usually get!" The restaurant was a small one, with only eleven tables to serve. Most of the customers had to leave, but most of them waited patiently. "It must be you guys!" Jim explained. "You guys are so cool and cute! Babe magnet!" He playfully ruffled their hair, and Yuki played along.

Yuki concentrated on the customer's attitude when they ordered. He blushed madly. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed to himself. "Look at the way they look at me! Maybe Jim is right." They had to open the restaurant for an extra one and a half hour. Jim worshipped both him and Kyo after that.

"This money's five times more than what my restaurant used to make!" he said. "I'm doubling all of your salaries, you guys!"

"Yes!" Yuki pumped his fists in the air. "Now I can pay my double rent and live a life." But their work wasn't finished yet. Tohru cleaned the tabled, leaving both Kyo and Yuki in the kitchen to wash the dishes. They worked together, but didn't talk. The tension kept building up, but they didn't want to blow their heads off. Finally, everything was over, and Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. After Jim allowed them to go home, Yuki rushed out the door, not wanting to say goodnight to anybody, and not wanting to hear any.

He kept up this "not talking to Kyo" thing for a week already, and it was eating him inside out. Jim was getting livelier, which made him want to blow up more.

One afternoon, after the restaurant was closed for the day, he saw Kyo and Tohru talking in the kitchen, so he left them alone. He waited for them to finish, and then came in to wash the dishes. "Five more minutes, guys, and then we can go home," came Jim's voice. Kyo saw Yuki getting ready to go home.

"Y-Yuki?" he called out to him. Yuki froze when he heard them coming from Kyo. At first he wanted to listen to what he wanted to say, but thought about it, and quickly went out of the kitchen. "Yuki, please! I wanna talk to you!" Yuki walked faster. Jim saw Yuki and wanted to play with him, but he backed away when he saw his angry face, and Kyo following him from behind. "It's important!" Kyo shouted, and Yuki finally stopped.

Kyo walked back to the kitchen and Yuki followed from a far distance. Yuki heard Kyo whisper, "I'll be back around dinner" to Tohru, who was on her way out. She smiled at Yuki, but he glanced away.

Yuki sat uncomfortably on one of the four chairs at the kitchen table, and Kyo sat across him. Yuki hid his face by looking down at his feet, and his hands on the table. They sat silently for a few minutes. They could hear each other's breathing. Finally, Kyo couldn't take it anymore. "Yuki…" he said slowly. Yuki didn't move, and kept his head bent down. "Yuki." Still, no movement. "Yuki, look at me!" he shouted and saw Yuki winced. He gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry…"

Without realizing it, his hands went forward to Yuki's. Their skins barely touched, but the sudden feeling swept through their bodies and the air around them. It felt like they were electrocuted. Although it lasted for only a quarter of a second, to them it felt like forever.

They both quickly pulled back their hands and blushed madly, looking at the floor. Their hearts skipped a beat. It was a full five minutes before Kyo could finally talk. "Y-Yuki," he muttered. Both of them were still looking at the floor. "M-Me and…" He couldn't say it, but he had too. He raised his head to look at Yuki. "I have something very important to tell you."

* * *

Something important? I wonder what it is… Just read on next chapter to find out.

Mwahahahahahaha

xp **:DEAD:**


	3. Going Back?

**Chapter 3: …Going…back…?**

"I have something very important to tell you." Yuki looked up at Kyo. He had a serious face on, and Yuki never saw Kyo behaving seriously. Kyo took in a deep breath. "Me and Tohru are… expecting. In eight months." He slowly let it out. "And we're getting married next week."

Yuki looked at him, shocked, not able to breath. His mind clouded, and he pushed his chair back and stood up. Kyo couldn't see his face, but he knows what was in his mind right now. Yuki stood for a while, Kyo sitting opposite him, praying that Yuki will take it in without having to shout at him. "I know what he's going to do next," Kyo thought. Yuki walked away without looking at Kyo. "Just as I thought." Kyo sighed and stood up.

"Yuki, please," he said, trying to hide the boredom of having to stop him every time he gets mad. "Don't be mad." Yuki turned around, his eyes full of tears.

"How can I not be mad, huh!" he screamed at Kyo. Kyo tried to approach him but Yuki grabbed a thick plastic cup and threw it at Kyo. "Get away from me, you bastard!" Kyo cornered him so that he won't get out of the kitchen. "Leave me alone!"

"Yuki, please, calm down," Kyo said. "I didn't know he would act like this. I thought he would just scream once, punch me, cried on me, and then asked for forgiveness. Yuki's… changed," Kyo thought sadly.

"How can I calm down! You… You…" He grabbed the nearest chair and threw it at Kyo, who caught it easily. He aimed it at Yuki, and moved it in a motion like he was going to throw it. Yuki fell to the floor, guarding himself. Kyo put the chair down and went to Yuki. He tried to hug him but he pushed him away. "Get away from me!" he shouted again. "I hate you! Go to your precious wife and baby. I hate you! I hate you!" Kyo was able to hug him tightly now, even though Yuki was hitting him and pushing him away. Yuki cried, like he always did when he was on the ships. Kyo hugged him tighter and Yuki punched and cried in Kyo's chest.

"Why? Why?" Yuki sobbed. "If I hadn't met her, this would be our wedding, wouldn't it?" Kyo stayed silent. Yuki hit him. "Wouldn't it!" Kyo kissed Yuki's eye.

"Yes, it would," he said, also crying. "I'm so sorry, Yuki." They cried again. "I love you. I still do. I really, really love you. So much. But I love Tohru, too. And I'm going to have a baby." Yuki pushed him away and he fell backwards, shocked.

"If you made both of us pregnant, who would you choose?" Yuki asked, the question unexpected to the both of them.

"But you're a…"

"Don't think about gender! If you made both of us pregnant, who would you choose?" Kyo crawled towards him. "Who would you choose, Kyo!" Kyo was getting closer to him, and he hit him on his chest when he was near enough. Kyo crashed his lips against Yuki's, and they both trembled. They had forgotten how it felt to be kissed by the other, and now when the moment came, it just had to be when they are fighting. Kyo licked at Yuki's lips, demanding him to enter. Yuki opened his mouth hungrily and thrusted his tongue into Kyo's mouth. Their tongues touched and a one and a million volt jolted through their bodies.

Kyo pushed him towards the floor and kissed him harder. They stopped a few minutes later, feeling really out of breath. "You…" Kyo whispered against Yuki's lips, and Yuki smiled happily and kissed him again. Kyo broke their kiss. "We will die if we don't breath." Yuki smiled and just wrapped his legs around Kyo's waist and nuzzled in his neck.

"Will you really, Kyo? Will you really choose me over her if we were both pregnant by you?" Kyo licked his ear.

"Of coarse," he whispered. "I want the baby to have both his mother's and father's blood in him." He felt Yuki wince. "I'm sor…" Yuki pushed himself away from him and stood up.

"She's the only hope of ever giving you babies," Yuki said coldly, hiding his face from Kyo. "I hope you're happy with her." As much as he didn't want to, he had to leave him. He reached for the doorknob, but Kyo took his hand and made him turn around. He kissed him and felt Yuki giving up into him.

He guided the both of them to the floor, and they both started stripping each other's clothes. "Aaahh…" Kyo moaned when they were stark naked and touched each other's skin. He breathed heavily in Yuki's neck. "I-I forgot… how this feels… Yuki…" he said. He touched him more, and Yuki moaned when Kyo trailed his fingers up and down his thighs.

"But… But what about… Tohru?" Yuki asked, despite the fact that he couldn't breath properly.

"Forget about her," Kyo said and started kissing Yuki everywhere on his body. "Let this moment be just us. Us…" Yuki arched himself closer to Kyo when he licked his cock.

"Put it in me, Kyo!" Yuki moaned. "Put your…" Kyo kissed him and spread his legs wider. Kyo breathed in Yuki's neck for a while.

"You can hit me if it hurts, okay?" he said. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and spread his legs even wider. Kyo slowly put it in his entrance. They both bit their lips, and then moaned as quietly as they could. Kyo thrust it in slowly, and then he got faster and faster, and they both came at the same time.

Yuki had his arms and legs wrapped around Kyo, and Kyo was breathing in his neck. "Kyo…" he said. "I forgot what sex feels like when you weren't with me." Kyo looked at Yuki and licked his cheek.

"I forgot how we always have sex, all those times on the ships," Kyo said, recalling back memories. "I can't believe I forgot them."

Yuki smiled. "It's okay, Kyo. I forgot a bit of them, too. It just… hurts remembering you… when I can't have you." He started crying a little. Kyo tried to calm him down. "It's okay, Kyo. You can have lots and lots of babies with Tohru. I know how much you love them. And you know that… I can't give you any…" He started crying again, harder this time. "And then I would be staying on the side, watching you build a happy family, while I… I would be alone for the rest of my life, having no one to share my life with."

"Don't say that, Yuki," Kyo said, kissing his face to calm him down. "You'll find someone. I promise." They started kissing again, and a few seconds later heard something outside the door. They quickly looked at the door. It was opened, and someone was scurrying away. "Oh, shit!" They both exclaimed. "I forgot that this is the restaurant!" They quickly stood up and put their clothes on.

"That was Jim, wasn't it?" Yuki asked.

"Duh. Who else is here after this place closes? Damn that man," Kyo said. They finished putting on their clothes and headed towards the office. "Here we go." They took a deep breath, let it out, and then entered.

Jim nearly jumped when he saw both Yuki and Kyo entering his office. "What's up, boys?" he asked as calmly as possible. "Come on in. Sit down." They came in and sat down on the chairs in front of the table.

"Um… Jim…" Yuki said, blushing slightly. "About that… scene that you saw just now…"

"What scene?" he asked. "Damn! Too fast!" he thought.

"We know that was you just now, Jim," Kyo said, as if threatening him. Jim fumbled with his papers, and then finally put it down.

"Alright," he tsked. He looked down, recalling them kissing just now.

"We're very sorry you saw that," Yuki said.

"What about Tohru? Isn't she your fiancée, Kyo?" Jim asked, not feeling embarrassed anymore.

"Oh, she knows about us," Kyo said, and Jim was dumbstruck. "Wanna hear the whole story? Okay, here it is…" They talked about the times when they were in the Titanic, when they met, everything, except for them kissing and having sex, of coarse. Kyo and Yuki smiled like a couple in love, which they are, when they finished telling him their story.

Jim trembled a little in his seat, a bit disgusted by their love life. "I-I need to finish my paperwork today, you guys…" he said.

"Sure. No problem. We'll leave. See you tomorrow." They went out of the office, a little shaken by what they just told him. Inside the office, Jim hid his face in his hands and said to himself, "Well, aren't you disgusted by yourself, too, Jim?"

"Wow!" Yuki said and stretched. "That was… Um… I don't know…" They were walking home to Kyo's apartment, which was at the end of the long street.

"We finished earlier than I expected," Kyo thought, and then an idea came into his head. "Yuki, come here." He grabbed his hand and ran towards the nearest apartment.

"Huh? Kyo? Isn't your apartment that way?" Yuki pointed at the opposite direction. They weren't even halfway there yet. "Kyo?" They stepped inside an apartment. Yuki followed where Kyo went.

Kyo looked at the sign next to the counter. "Thirty bucks a month," he said to himself. "What about…" He shrugged and turned to the guy standing at the counter. "Can I rent a room for two hours please?" he asked politely. The guy looked at him.

"Twenty dollars," he said lazily.

"What!" Kyo shouted and banged the table in front of him, and Yuki jumped at the suddenness. "But it's thirty bucks a month! If two hours it'll be way less than that!"

"Twenty dollars," the guy said again. Kyo held in his anger, took out his wallet, and banged the money on the counter. The guy gave him a key and Kyo snatched it from him. He then grabbed Yuki's hand and they walked up a stairs and entered a room. Kyo locked the door and rubbed his temples.

"What're we doing here, Kyo?" Yuki asked, still doesn't know what was in Kyo's head. Kyo walked towards him, wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, and kissed him.

"What happened to that perverted mind of yours, Yuki?" Kyo grinned when they stopped to take a breath.

"My perv…" Yuki thought, and then just realized. "Kyo!" he said and playfully hit Kyo on the chest. Kyo pushed him towards the bed and started removing his clothes. "But… But…"

Kyo kissed him. "We better make the most of that twenty bucks and this short two hours, Yuki." Yuki looked at him, and Kyo smiled. Yuki smiled back and kissed him. Kyo slid his tongue inside Yuki's mouth and he leaned in closer to him.

All of their clothes were off in the blink of an eye and disappeared somewhere in the room. Kyo kissed Yuki's shoulders, and trailed his kisses down to Yuki's hip, not touching his cock. "T-Take me, Kyo," Yuki moaned, but Kyo kept on kissing and licking his body. He stroked his fingers on Yuki's cock and entrance, the pre-cum already seeping out. Kyo licked at his cock to get the cum and then went up and kissed Yuki, making him tasting himself.

Yuki dug his nails into Kyo's shoulders when Kyo lifted one of his legs up to his shoulder. Kyo put a finger in and Yuki flung his head back. "N-No," he said, and thrashed around. Kyo took out his finger and put it into Yuki's mouth, who obediently suck it. Kyo replaced his finger with his mouth, and he slowly put the head in Yuki.

Yuki clung to him, and Kyo moved in and out, first he was fast, and then he slowed down, and then with one last thrust, he came inside Yuki, and Yuki came on both of their stomachs.

They lay down, breathing heavily in each other's necks. Yuki felt Kyo smiled against it. He giggled when Kyo started kissing and sucking and biting his neck. "I love you," Kyo said. Yuki sighed contently and hugged Kyo tighter.

"Kyo," he mumbled. "Wasn't I mad the first time I talked to you in three months this morning? Now… It's a whole different thing." Kyo smiled and pushed his cock, which was still inside Yuki, deeper into him, and Yuki moaned.

"I love it when you moan, Yuki," Kyo teased, and he saw Yuki blushed. "Wanna do it again for me?" He didn't wait for Yuki's response, but just pushed him on the bed and thrust his cock deeper into Yuki, which was already the farthest that they could go. Yuki moaned long and loud now. Kyo squeezed Yuki's cock, and instantly, Yuki came. Kyo took some of the cum and wiped it on Yuki's cheek. He licked it and then whispered into his ear, "You can't stop coming, can't you?" Kyo winced, and then he, too, came. "Oops. My bad," he said, and then lay next to Yuki. He played with his hair, and teased him.

"Actually, Yuki," Kyo said. "About two months ago, me and Tohru talked about you."

Yuki looked surprised. "You guys talked about me?" he asked.

Kyo smiled. "Yeah. She said she still loves you." Yuki looked sad.

"After what I did to her? Sigh… And you're not… jealous or mad or anything?" Kyo looked at him.

"Why? After all, I love you too, you know. I told her that."

"And did she looked sad or something?"

"No, not really. She was actually blushing and saying to herself that her boyfriend is also her rival. During that time, she loved you more than she loved me." He paused for a while. "Actually, we both loved you more than we loved each other, but now, it's the other way round." He looked at Yuki, and then started to freak out. "Damn! Why did I say that?" he punished himself. "You're not mad, are you, Yuki?"

Yuki snuggled closer to Kyo, and smiled. "Oh, I'm really mad right now," he said. He raised his head and kissed Yuki hungrily. They had sex again, and stopped a long time later. They lay down, panting hard, and Kyo's eyes went to the bedroom's clock.

"Oh fuck!" he cursed. He pulled Yuki up and told him to get dressed. "It's thirty minutes more than what we told that guy. He's gonna make me pay another twenty bucks!"

"I'll… I'll pay for it, Kyo," Yuki volunteered. Kyo shook his head and grabbed his hand. They ran down the hall and stairs, and found that the guy was sleeping.

"Ooh, safe," Kyo said, wiping his forehead. He quietly went up to the counter and wrote something in the book lying on the table. Yuki peered over.

Clean room number 26. The bed is WET. Thanks man 

"Kyo!" Yuki said. "You can't write that!" He went for the pen, but Kyo dropped it down his trousers. Yuki gaped at him.

"Why can't I? Now you can't change it." He grinned.

Yuki smiled. "Oh really?" he said and walked over to Kyo. He kissed him and ran his hand down the inside of Kyo's trousers and searched around for the pen in his underpants. Kyo moaned quietly when Yuki's hand brushed his cock. Kyo pushed Yuki towards a wall and undid his and Yuki's trousers. "No… Kyo… This place… It's… Nngh!" Kyo quickly entered him, wrapping Yuki's legs around his waist.

They panted heavily, and quickly put on their trousers. They looked over to the guy. He was snoring loudly now. "How could he not wake up after all those delicious moaning you did?" Kyo said, and Yuki playfully pushed at him.

"Look at me, Kyo! I'm all wet! Did you know why I took off my clothes in the room just now? So it wouldn't be wet!" Kyo grinned and ran his hand up and down the wet area, at his lump.

"The bed's wet too, Yuki," he said, grinning. Yuki rolled his eyes and put the key and wet pen on the counter. They went out and breathed in the fresh night air. "Wait…" Kyo said. "It's night already! Oh my God! I promised Tohru I'll be back around dinner. Come on, Yuki." They walked faster, but stopped for a while to window shop.

"So, Kyo," Yuki said. "How does it feel like to cheat on someone you love?" He looked at Kyo, who only shrugged.

"Actually," he said. "We also talked about you and me having sex if we ever see each other again. My hopes completely died the day before you came back into my life. Anyway, she said that it would be all right for me to do it to you, as much as I want to, anytime, anywhere." Yuki looked at him, really shocked.

"She _allowed _you to have sex with me!" he said, quiet loudly. Everyone around them turned their heads to them, but they didn't realize they were the centre of attraction that time. "But… But…"

"She said it's all right. She knows how much I love you, and you me. Since she can't get even a kiss from you, she's much better if she made her boyfriend be happy with another man." He looked at Yuki. "You're not mad at her because of that, are you?"

"But Kyo! She's your fiancée! How can she say things like that?" Yuki hit his own head. "Agh! I can't think! My head hurts!" Kyo laughed and they stepped inside Kyo's apartment. Yuki looked around. "Hey! This place looks better than mine." They stopped in front of a door. "Your room?" Kyo nodded and opened the door.

"Kyo-kun! Yuki!" Tohru said, walking to and fro from the small kitchen to the small table next to it. "Welcome back! Dinner's almost ready!" Tohru smiled at Yuki, and he smiled back.

"Ah! Tohru!" Yuki and Kyo saw Tohru tripped over her slipper. They ran to her and caught both her and the food that she nearly dropped. "Be careful, Tohru," Yuki said. Tohru blushed and turned to arrange the table.

"Yuki! We're still teenagers. We'll have a bigger crush on you if you do that again!" Kyo said, just teasing. Tohru blushed even more and nearly fainted, but Yuki saved her. "See?" Kyo said, laughing.

They sat around the table and talked about everything. "The food's delicious, Tohru," Yuki said, and she blushed.

"Yeah, it's heavenly, baby," Kyo said, and she blushed even more.

"Surrounded by two men whom I love the most… This is too much for me! But…" she thought, and squealed happily. Kyo and Tohru looked at her, wondering what she was doing.

"Tohru?" Yuki asked. "So, is it a boy or a girl?" Tohru looked at him, and then at Kyo.

"You told him already?" she asked happily.

"Yeah," Kyo said, scratching the back of his head. "And it was hard to calm him down." Yuki blushed and played with his food. Tohru knew what happened after that, so she changed back the subject.

"We don't know yet, Yuki. We don't want to find out until it's born," she said. "But I'm hoping it'll be a boy. A splitting image of his father, but cuter!"

"Hey!" Kyo said, and started poking her playfully with his fork. "Are you saying I'm not cute enough?" They teased each other for a while, and just realized that Yuki was with them. They stopped playing and ate their dinner.

Yuki smiled sadly. "It's okay, you guys. I'm on the brink of trying to get over it," he said truthfully. Tohru smiled, and then they started talking again. "Hey, Tohru? Can I see your ring?" Tohru smiled at him.

"Kyo said this once belonged to you," she said and showed him the ring on her finger. Yuki took it and admired it.

"Yeah, once. It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Yuki kissed the ring and her ring finger. "It suits you more than it suits me." He smiled, and Kyo felt sorry, so he changed the subject and they started to talk and joke again.

"Wow…" Yuki gasped. It was after dinner already, and it was already late. "I really should be going now."

Tohru looked sad. "Oh, okay. Please do come again, Yuki."

"The food was great. Thank you again, Tohru," Yuki said, and then walked towards the door.

"Ah! Yuki! Wait!" Kyo said and ran towards him. "I wanna talk to you." Yuki raised his eyebrow, wondering what he wanted to talk about. He just shrugged and the two of them went out of the room. Kyo closed the door behind him and fidgeted a little. Yuki waited for him to say something. "Um, about that thing you said during dinner, what'd you mean by it?"

Yuki smiled sadly. "I said I'm currently trying my hardest to accept the two of you being together, and I think I already am accepting it. So, don't worry if you guys are being lovey dovey in front of me, I'm okay with it."

Kyo frowned, a bit hurt that Yuki said that. He touched Yuki's cheek, and then brought his head closer and kissed him. Yuki replied hungrily, and Kyo pinned him to the wall. They ran their hands inside each other's shirt, and if Yuki hadn't stopped him, Kyo would've ripped his clothes from him. Yuki pushed him away gently. "No, Kyo. Don't."

Kyo looked at him and frowned. "Why?" Yuki shook his head.

"We should stop doing this," he said, turning away from Kyo. "You're getting married next week, to a wonderful woman. You should be doing this to her, not me." Kyo turned Yuki's head to face him.

"Between the both of you, if I could choose who I love to have sex with, it would be you. You know, I can do anything to you because I know you and your body. Even if I'd gotten rough, I wouldn't be leaving any scars behind. But… Tohru. She's a girl, and you have to be gentle to her, and you know I don't like to be gentle when I do it." Yuki looked into Kyo's eyes, and tears nearly formed in his eyes. They went into a closet and started doing it as quietly and as fast as they could.

Kyo breathed heavily next to Yuki's face. "You really can't stop, can you?" he smiled. Yuki snuggled closer to Kyo.

"We really need to stop this, you know," he giggled, and then sighed. "Really, Kyo. It's late already! Why'd you bring me here?" He stood up and Kyo helped to arrange his clothes. "Let's stop this, Kyo," he said sadly. Kyo frowned. "It hurts when you found out I slept with her, right? And it hurts me when you fell in love with her. And she must've been hurt seeing us together. It would hurt more if you were going to marry her, have her baby and still sleep with me."

Kyo sighed. "All right," he said, and then looked at Yuki and tried to smile. "I'll try to hold myself in." Yuki smiled and they walked out of the closet.

"Thank you, Kyo. I'll be going home now. Send my love to Tohru," Yuki said and kissed Kyo's cheek. Kyo pushed him towards a wall and kissed him hungrily. Yuki replied hungrily too, but Kyo stopped.

"I'll try, Yuki," he said against Yuki's lips. "I'll try my best." Yuki smiled and gave him a smack on the lips.

"Bye," he said, and walked away. "See you tomorrow at work!" Kyo waved back, and went back inside.

For the next few days, the closest they were together was when they were alone again in the kitchen, and they were half naked. Kyo nearly got crazy not having to touch Yuki anymore, but Yuki advised him and he came to his senses.

Jim was colder and stricter to the both of them, but he treated Tohru like a queen. Jim said their salary would be doubled every month, because more and more people came, and business is getting better and better.

They didn't have to plan anything for the wedding. They're just going to get married in a church, no formal dresses or whatsoever, get a priest, have guests, only two actually: Yuki and Jim, and then get hitched and live a happy life. Just a simple wedding without having to waste all their money on buying flowers and arrange for dinners and such.

To Be Continued

I really forgot that this story took place in the early 1910s! But… You guys don't care, right? Oh well…


	4. The Special Day

Chapter 4: The Special Day 

Yuki clung to Kyo's hand, smiling brightly. "Um… What's wrong with you, Yuki?" Kyo asked, who was freaked out by Yuki's behaviour. They were in bed in the apartment, fully clothed. They didn't feel like having sex, even if they wanted to they can't do it, but still, it was very weird.

"Hm…" Yuki sighed. "I'm just… so happy! You're getting married in two days!" Kyo looked at him, thinking that he was just pretending to be happy, but what he saw surprised him. Yuki really did look happy, and he wasn't hiding anything. Kyo ran his hand across Yuki's cheek and turned his face to look at him.

"Yuki…" Kyo said, and touched his nose with Yuki's. "Are you sure? You're not… mad? Or sad or something?" Yuki smiled sadly and touched Kyo's cheek.

"Actually, I _am _a bit sad. Someone is taking my Kyo away from me, but for the better." A tear trailed down his cheek. "When I thought only once about it, I got mad. But when I thought twice, this is about your happiness. What's important to me is you being happy. She's going to give you what I can't, and never will."

Kyo smiled. "You're very understanding, Yuki," he said. "Thank you." He stood up and gave his hand to Yuki.

"Where're we going?"

Kyo shrugged. "I don't know. Out. Somewhere."

Yuki frowned. "But we've only been here for half an hour. There's another one and a half hour more," he whined.

Kyo grinned his evil grin and sat back down next to Yuki. "What? Are you thinking of something else?" He pushed him down to the bed, and then lay on top of him, breathing in his neck.

"Hold it in, Kyo," Yuki said, but he was a little hard himself.

"I'm trying!" Kyo said, and grind his hips on Yuki's. They both moaned.

"K-Kyo… H-Hold…"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Kyo unexpectedly trailed his head down to Yuki's crotch. Yuki quickly grabbed his hands and stopped it from going any further. "Let go!" Kyo said and tried to release his hands from Yuki's grip. Even though Yuki so much wanted Kyo to touch him, he doesn't want to be the third person in Kyo's and Tohru's relationship. Kyo wrestled with Yuki, and finally his hands were free. He held Yuki's wrists together above his head with one of his hands, and with the other one he tried very hard to take off both of their trousers.

Kyo didn't care that Yuki wanted him to stop, but he just pushed his cock inside his entrance, and Yuki came immediately and Kyo came after him. Yuki pushed himself closer to Kyo, and Kyo slipped in deeper. When his hands were free, he stripped their clothes off and started licking Kyo's chest. _He _was the one who is going crazy now. "Y-Yuki…" Kyo moaned. He didn't know how he came to be on the bottom and Yuki on top, but he didn't care.

He made Yuki sit up, and he moved him a little bit. They moaned loudly. Kyo wanted to slip in further, but this was just how short his cock is. Kyo pushed Yuki back on the bed, and he moved in and out of him. They came again seconds later, and Kyo lay on top of Yuki, breathing next to his cheek. He smiled and licked it. Yuki giggled and wrapped his legs around Kyo. "Oh, Kyo. We _really should _stop now."

Kyo kissed his cheek. "Oh, look who's talking now." He sat up and put on his trousers. "Yeah, we really should go." Yuki sighed and put his trousers on. "Don't you ever feel sticky with all those stuffs up your ass. I can lick it for you." He walked towards Yuki and started kissing him. Yuki pushed him away, looking a little bit sad.

"We really should, Kyo," he said. Kyo had tears in his eyes.

"One last kiss, Yuki, and then I'll stop. Promise." Tears started to stream down his face. Yuki started to cry, too. He kissed him, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. "I love you."

Yuki smiled through his tears. "I love you, too." They cleaned themselves and left the apartment to have dinner in Kyo's and Tohru's apartment. That was the last time they even touched each other.

The next day, no matter how much Jim forced them, they didn't want to take the day off. "But your wedding's tomorrow!" he whined and begged them again to take a week off. Everyone turned a deaf ear on him, but thank God. Everybody in the town heard that Kyo was getting married, and they worked three times more than ever.

That night, Yuki fell asleep happily. He dreamt about the picture of Kyo, Tohru and their baby.

"… And you may kiss the bride." Kyo turned to Tohru and kissed her slowly, all the time smiling. Yuki and Jim cried in their seats. That night, they had dinner in Jim's house. It wasn't what they expected.

"Jim!" Yuki exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us you had a mansion!" His house was big, but it really wasn't like a mansion. Jim sat them all down at his table, which was already laden with food, and they proposed a toast.

"To the newly married couple, may you have a long and happy life together!" Jim said, and their glasses clinked together. They ate and danced all night, and finally left to each other's apartments at one o'clock in the morning.

In bed, Yuki thought of all the things that happened that day, every single detail. "Wait…" he whispered. He "rewinds" the "video" of the day in his head, and saw that Jim looked sad. He looked at other mental images of him, and he saw that, even though Jim was laughing and smiling, Yuki saw that he was sad all the time.

Yuki kept thinking about it, until he fell asleep.

TBC

I hate this story! Waaa... My stories are getting shorter and shorter… I'm so sorry, everyone…


	5. Nnoo!

**Chapter 5: Nnoo!**

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru came back to work after a week of relaxing and no work. They were all twice as hyped up than ever before, except for Jim, who was always locked up in his office when he wasn't with all of them. Kyo and Tohru didn't realize this, because they were happy with each other, and with the baby that was going to be born in seven months, but Yuki noticed it, but didn't want to disturb Jim about it, or tell Kyo and Tohru about it.

There were three times as many customers as ever, but they couldn't fit them all in the restaurant. Another room was nearly finished on the other side of the restaurant, which can fit in the number of customers that were coming.

During the walk home that night after they finished the day's work, Yuki was all smiles. He thought how happy Kyo and Tohru looked together. A few nights before he wanted to tell himself that he wasn't really happy with the way things were, but when he thought harder about it, he realized he really was happy about them, and that it was okay for him to let go of Kyo. He also thought about Jim. "Why is he so mad and sad looking?" he wondered, and kept thinking what they did to him to make him like that.

He opened the door to his room, and froze. Jim was standing in the middle of the room. "J-Jim?" Jim looked up. Yuki saw a tear trail down his cheek. Jim turned around and wiped away the tear.

"You didn't saw that, okay?" he said harshly. Yuki slowly closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Yeah…" He sat down on the bed and looked at him. Jim was thinner than last week, and there were bags under his eyes, and he was paler, as if he wasn't white enough. "What're you doing here, anyway?" Yuki asked. Jim slowly advanced towards him, his eyes hidden under his long hair. "Jim?"

Jim pushed him down on to the bed. Yuki gasped and tried to release his hands from Jim's strong ones, but his grip on him only got tighter. He felt something wet on his cheeks. He looked up and saw that Jim was crying. "They say…" he started talking. "They say that first love feels great. They're right about that. But why didn't they say that it was going to hurt… real bad?" More tears fell on Yuki's cheek. "I can't have him, because he's already married to that woman, and I can't have you, either, because you love him too much to forget about him and look some other way." He shook him hard until Yuki felt he was going to barf. "I've never done anything like this before, and I already failed! Why does He hate me? I didn't do anything!" He fell on top of Yuki and cried on the bed.

Yuki couldn't believe it. "All this time he was sad… because… of Kyo…" he thought. "And… me?" The weight on top of him was getting heavier, and he tried to move Jim away from him, but he wouldn't budge. He comforted him, but Jim took his hands. With one hand, he held Yuki's wrists together, and with the other one, he started unbuttoning Yuki's shirt. "J-Jim? No!" Jim started to suck and nibble at his neck, and Yuki moaned and threw his head back. He hadn't been touched by anyone for about three weeks already now, and this felt… good. "No! This is Jim! This is wrong!"

He moaned louder when Jim trailed his tongue down to his chest. Yuki thrashed around, trying to kick Jim away from him, but Jim was bigger than he is, and Jim only sucks on his nipple as an answer. He flicked his tongue on Yuki's nipple, and kept licking it while his free hand undid Yuki's trousers. Yuki tried to kick at him more, but it only helped to take off his trousers.

"Jim! Stop this!" he screamed. Jim went up to him and shut his mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet!" he spit on his face. He sat on top of Yuki, his one hand closing on his mouth and the other one taking off his own trousers. Yuki tried to kick at him, or make him fall to the floor, anything but this. Finally, both were naked on the lower half and Jim cradled Yuki's hips in both of his hands, and forced himself inside Yuki.

"AH!" he screamed, and Jim punched him across his face.

"Shut up, you whore!" he hissed, and continued pumping himself in and out of him. Jim was hurting him. He was bigger than Kyo, and he is tearing him apart. They weren't even wet, and forcing himself inside Yuki like that just made him bleed. Yuki coughed out blood while Jim just raped him.

Yuki couldn't move. He was tired, and bleeding. From everywhere. He couldn't feel anything, not the pain that Jim was forcing on him, not the pain his body was feeling. At last, after a long time of making Yuki bleed, Jim came. Yuki just cried out in pain as he still continued going in and out of him. Jim grabbed on Yuki's cock and ran his hands up and down on it, forcing Yuki to come. "N-No… Don't… do that…" he whimpered, lying helplessly on the bed, covered in his own blood. Jim was doing it longer and harder now, and without knowing it, his cum just splurged out.

Jim got up and cleaned himself. Yuki looked at the wall next to the bed, thinking of nothing, just pain. Jim softly brushed his hands across Yuki's cheek, make him turn to look at him, and then slapped him hard across the face. More blood came out from Yuki's nose and mouth, and he coughed it out. "That didn't please me," he said coolly. "That time when I saw you guys did it, that made me… feel good, but why not this?"

He cleaned his hands on the bed sheets and left the room, locking the door behind him. After Jim left, Yuki looked at his bedside clock. "Was that only fifteen minutes?" he thought, feeling ready to die. "It… felt like an eternity." He got up and cleaned himself, all the time doing this without even thinking. He put on his clothes, peeked out of his door, and when there was no one, he quickly ran to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, and then ran back to his room to get the bed sheets, and brought them to the bathroom to clean them. His mind was empty. He didn't know what to think.

After two hours of cleaning the sheets, he was finally able to lie down on his bed. He thought about what Jim did to him, why he was doing this… He couldn't sleep. "I can't go to work tomorrow," he thought. "I don't want to see his face…" He didn't feel sad, nor angry, but only pain.

He came to work the next day, anyway. He was limping because of the pain in between his legs, but he tried to hide it when there was Kyo, Tohru, and even Jim around, and also when he took orders from customers.

"Yuki?" came Kyo's unexpected voice. Yuki jerked his head up to look at him. Kyo looked at him, confused. "Why are you limping?" Yuki's breathing stopped. His heart went up to his throat. He opened and closed his mouth like a fishing trying to breath out of water.

"Um… Ah… It's…" he muttered, and looked at Jim past Kyo's shoulder, who looked at him, warning him to not tell him. "Well, the… the stairs… at my apartment… When I came home last night, it… it broke…? And… And I fell through it…" Kyo cocked his head.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned. Yuki just nodded. Kyo noticed something on his face. He touched it lightly, and Yuki winced a little. "What… What about this? Why are you hurt, Yuki?" he demanded about the scratch on his cheek.

Yuki touched Kyo's hand on his cheek lightly, feeling better that Kyo was touching him. "It's… It's just… When they helped me up, there was this broken wood next to my face, and it… scratched me. But it's nothing, Kyo. I'm okay." Kyo looked sad for a while, brushing his hand across Yuki's scratched cheek. He knew that Yuki liked it, because he was sighing and closed his eyes, still touching Kyo's hand. "Be careful, okay? And get well soon." Yuki opened his eyes, and saw Kyo smiling down at him. Yuki smiled back, and they went back to doing their work.

While working, Yuki kept on putting his hand over the scratch on his face. "He must've done this when he slapped me," he thought, and then sighed and went back to work. That night, he slowly opened the door to his room, and peeked inside. There was no one. He breathed a sigh of relief. He went in and nearly plopped down on the bed because of exhaustion from work. Jim didn't come again, and the pain in between Yuki's legs healed faster than he thought.

For two weeks he had to peek inside his room before coming in and making sure there was no one in. That night was the same like the other nights. There was no one in his room. He slowly closed the door behind him without looking, but suddenly he saw Jim sprang out to him from behind his door inside the room, and his head hit the side of the bed, making him loose consciousness.

Yuki woke up, blinking at the bright light above him. He adjusted his eyesight, and looked around, but he couldn't move. He looked up and down and saw that his hands and feet were tied tightly to the bed. He was naked, and he saw Jim, who was smoking at the side of the bed, fully dressed. " 'Bout time you woke up," he said gruffly. He put out his cigarette, took out a bottle of water from somewhere, drank a bit of it, and drained the rest up and down Yuki's body.

"Jim!" Yuki said. "What are you doing!" Jim casually bend down and took a ball of cloth, a little bit smaller than his fist, and forced it into Yuki's mouth.

"Shut up, bitch," he said. He stood up and undid his trousers. Yuki thrashed around as Jim crawled on top of him, but the tight knots just kept him being prisoner to this beast in front of him. Jim snickered and licked at Yuki's long, smooth neck. "You taste beautiful, you know that, Yuki?" he hissed. His hands went down to Yuki's entrance, and forced three fingers inside.

Yuki's head was thrown back, moaning in pain, the ball of cloth still stuffed in his mouth, already soaked with his saliva. Jim quickened his pace in moving his fingers in and out of Yuki, and finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He moved down, tried to make Yuki's legs spread wider, but instead hurt him more because his feet were tightly tied with the thick clothe. But he didn't care. He pushed in, anyway, and his pace just got faster and faster with every thrust, until he came. But he didn't stop there. He got in and out faster and harder and came again and again, and finally stopped when Yuki came too.

All the time, Yuki tried to hide in his moans, afraid that his neighbours might hear them, but every time the pain got worst and worst, but instead of crying out, he just cried. Jim finally went out of him, leaving back a trail of blood, and cleaned and adjusted himself. He went to Yuki's desk and picked up a cutter. Yuki could see it, and tried to free himself.

"He's gonna kill me!" Yuki kept shouting mentally to himself, and kept thrashing around. Suddenly, Jim was standing in front of him. He pointed the cutter to Yuki's face. Yuki pleaded for him to stop, but then the cutter moved up and cut through one of the cloth, releasing one of Yuki's hurting hands.

"You still haven't satisfied me yet," he growled in front of his face, dropped the cutter next to Yuki, took out the disgustingly wet ball of cloth from his mouth, and left the room, locking the door as he went out. Yuki lay there crying for a while, and then after a few minutes picked the cutter up and slowly cut through the cloth that still tied Yuki's other hand to the bed, and then the ones at his feet.

He sat up in bed, feeling dizzy and ready to die. "Why is he doing this to me?" he kept thinking. He stood up, cleaned himself, put on some cloth, went to the bathroom to clean himself again, and also the bedsheet.

The next day he went to work. He didn't really want to go, but there was nothing to do at his place, or anywhere in this town. The area in between his legs hurt more than the last time, and Kyo noticed it.

"You're limping again, Yuki," he said, sadness and worry written all over his face.

Yuki just chuckled. "Nah, it's nothing," he said, making up another lie. "I slipped last night and hurt my ankle, that's all." Kyo looked even more worried, but just smiled and they went back to work.

That night, after a routine check of his room, someone came knocking at his door. Fear gripped Yuki's heart. "Oh no! Please don't let that be Jim!" he pleaded, and slowly peeked out the door. Instead of Jim, he saw the landlord's daughter, Cindy. He sighed a relief and stood up straight. "Yes? May I help you?" Yuki asked her, trying to hide the smile on his face.

Cindy looked at the floor, playing with her hands, and blushing madly. She's only two years younger than Yuki, sixteen, but she looked more mature than her age. She's kinda pretty, and most of the tenants in the building is in love with her, but she doesn't know that, because she has her eyes on Yuki. Yuki, on the other hand, doesn't have any feelings for her, just friendly ones. It was odd, of coarse, but Yuki said to himself that he's only attracted to guys, which is only no one other Kyo. "Um… Will… Uh…" she kept muttering. Yuki waited patiently. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Will you join me and my family for dinner, Y-Yuki?"

Yuki smiled back at her. "I'm sorry, Cindy, but I can't," he said, looking at her, and saw her face fell. "I have work tomorrow and I really need the sleep. I'm really sorry, okay? Maybe next time."

Cindy smiled sadly. "That's okay. Yes, maybe next time." She didn't leave the spot, and started shifting her feet. Before Yuki could say anything, Jim came jumping up the stairs.

"Heya, Yuki!" he said cheerfully, seeing the look of horror on Yuki's face. "Wanna play some cards with me?" Cindy saw him as Yuki's friend, and she went back to her room unnoticed. Before Yuki could close the door, Jim was already inside his room.

"What do you want with me?" Yuki asked pleadingly after locking the door. "Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong…"

"You don't need to do anything wrong to receive this kind of punishment, Yuki," he said, and before Yuki knew it, they were on the bed, and Jim raped him again and again. Yuki tried to push him off, but it hurts more doing that, so he cried, waiting for Jim to finish. He didn't bother cleaning himself up, and immediately went to sleep.

Yuki was really glad the next day that Kyo didn't notice him limping and nearly falling. That night Jim didn't come. Yuki was expecting him to come, because he knew he wanted to torture him every night. He didn't come again for the rest of the week. But then when the landlord was discussing about the change in rent, Jim politely came in, and the landlord excused himself, and Jim went to work right after the landlord left, and left fifteen minutes later, leaving Yuki to bleed.

His "visits" were not following any schedule. He would come for two nights in a row, and leave a two or three day gap in between, and come again for a few nights in a row, and sometimes left a week gap and came back for a few nights… There was no exact time when Jim would come, and every time he came, he would be hiding behind Yuki's door, or intruding when there was someone else in Yuki's room.

Finally, one day, Yuki's dreaded day came, but he didn't know it would be like this. "Yuki," came Kyo's voice from behind him, and Yuki jumped around. "Yuki, you're limping way too much these days. You can't always slip and fall all the time. What happened?"

Yuki looked at him, afraid, but wanted to tell everything to Kyo, but he couldn't. He just shook his head and smiled. "I'm okay, Kyo, really," he said. "You should worry more about Tohru. She's growing fast!" Yuki tried to take Kyo's mind of worrying him, but failed.

"We don't slip and fall everyday," he thought. "But what else makes our foot hurt? Well, I can't think of any. Yuki doesn't play any sports, and…" His eyes went wide, and looked at Yuki. Yuki saw that Kyo already knew, and he tried to explain. Kyo's face quickly turned to anger, and he picked Yuki up bridal style and went out of the room. Tohru could sense that this was none of her business, so she didn't come with them.

With one kick, Kyo broke the lock to Jim's office, and carefully sat Yuki down on a chair in front of the desk. Jim bolted up when they burst in. "Hey! What do you think you're doing! You broke my lock."

Kyo went around the desk, and grabbed a handful of Jim's shirt, and hit him against the wall behind him. "The next thing that I break will be your neck," he growled in front of Jim's face. Jim saw the devil in Kyo's eyes, and realized that he knew, but he tried to keep his cool.

"What are you talking about?" Jim was shaking from where he was standing.

"You know what, Jim. Why'd you do that to him?"

"D-Do what to who?"

Kyo hit him against the wall. "You know what I'm talking about, Jim!"

"No I don't! Now let go of me!"

"Kyo! Please! Stop this!" Yuki begged.

Kyo threw Jim across the room, and he went to him and grabbed his shirt and hit him on the wall again. "Why'd you rape Yuki!" he shouted at his face. Both Yuki and Jim froze, but Jim quickly recovered and shook his head.

"What are you saying? I never even laid a finger on him!" Kyo hit him harder against the wall. Yuki ran to them, wanting to stop them, but the pain made him fall. Kyo ran to him, letting go of Jim, who fell to the floor like a bag of rice.

"Yuki, please sit down," Kyo said, bringing Yuki back to his chair. He turned around, but Yuki grabbed his hand, telling him to stop. "No. I want to kill him." Kyo wriggled his hand free from Yuki's, and went back to Jim, and picked him up and hit him on the wall again. "I know it's you, Jim. If you want to live, you better tell me it's you, because it is you. Why'd you rape him!" Kyo kept hitting him against the wall, and finally Jim gave in.

"Alright, alright!" he shouted. "It's… It's me. I'm sorry okay!" Kyo punched him on his face, and he flew across the room.

"Sorry's not gonna heal him, you bastard!" Kyo picked him up again, and pushed him on the wall. "How long have you been doing this to him? He's been hurt as far as I can remember."

"T-Two… months." Kyo's eyes were wide with shock. He threw him across the room, and punched him and kicked him. Yuki tried to stand up, but couldn't.

"You've been raping him for two months already!" he shouted, and kept punching at his stomach. Before he knew it, Yuki was holding back his hand.

"Kyo… Kyo, stop it. Please." Kyo turned to look at Yuki, who was hurting from the pain in between his legs. Kyo stopped what he was doing and supported Yuki in his arms.

"I want to kill him so much, Yuki," Kyo said to him. They left the room, leaving Jim bleeding from his nose and mouth, and went to the kitchen. Tohru saw them and put hot coffee on the table. They sat there, not talking. Tohru didn't need to ask; she could hear Kyo shouting, anyway, so why bother asking? She left the room, leaving the boys to talk alone.

As soon as Tohru was gone, Kyo turned to Yuki. "Yuki," he said, and Yuki's head snapped up. "Two months? Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki felt tears stinging his eyes, and looked away.

"I couldn't," he sobbed. Kyo brushed his hand across Yuki's cheek and made him turn to look at him. "I couldn't, Kyo…" Kyo leaned in to Yuki. Their lips were touching, but they didn't kiss. He kissed the tears that were trailing down his cheeks and lifted Yuki up easily and sat him on his lap. Yuki cried in his chest. "It hurts… So much…" Kyo hugged him closer, calming him down.

Jim didn't come again anymore after that, and Yuki finally felt safe after a long time of living hell in his own room. Kyo glared at Jim every time he passed both he and Yuki, and Kyo would bring Yuki closer to him, so as to not being taken away by Jim. Jim treated them coldly, never talking to them. Their salaries were still the same; thank God Jim didn't deducted any away. Tohru stopped trying to make peace between everybody, and just worked by herself.

Kyo and Yuki went to eat ice cream, one day, and Yuki told Kyo that Jim was only doing that to him because he couldn't have Kyo.

"Ew. You mean he likes me?" he asked, making a disgusted face.

"No," Yuki said, and Kyo was relieved. "But he is in love with you." Kyo nearly dropped his ice cream.

"What! That's disgusting!"

Yuki just licked at his ice cream. "Oh, so you're saying that what we had last time was disgusting?"

Kyo looked at him, and blushed. "No, of coarse not. We love each other, but… I don't love Jim. That's just… weird." They kept on eating their ice cream, looking at the kids playing in the park. Suddenly, Kyo felt something tingling at the corner of his mouth. He looked and saw that Yuki just licked it. "Yuki! Why'd you do that!"

Yuki grinned. "Ice cream," he said. Kyo smiled, and then pushed his ice cream towards Yuki's lips, and slowly licked them. "Kyo!"

Kyo chuckled. "Oops. I'm sorry, but there was something on your lips, and I wanted to remove it," he said jokingly, and Yuki giggled. Kyo offered Yuki his ice cream, and Yuki blushed and just licked at it, purposely making his lips really dirty with ice cream. Kyo leaned in and kissed him, darting his tongue in and out of Yuki's hungry mouth. "You taste so delicious, sir," Kyo said, and Yuki giggled and bit Kyo's bottom lip.

"Well, hello Mr. Married Man," Yuki said, giggling. "What are you doing seducing a man when you already have a wife?" Kyo smiled and kissed him deeply. They haven't done this in a long time, and now they were starting again. Yuki wrapped his free hand around Kyo's neck, and Kyo wrapped his free arm around Yuki's waist, drawing themselves closer, their other hands holding the ice cream.

Yuki moaned into Kyo's mouth. "Heaven," both of them thought. Their tongues battled with each other, and Kyo won and gave Yuki some more ice cream, and hungrily licked at his lips. "Kyo… Kyo, stop," Yuki moaned. They knew they didn't want to leave each other, but they had to.

Kyo leaned back and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I went too far."

Yuki smiled sadly. "It's okay," he said. They stood up from the bench and finished eating their ice creams. Kyo walked Yuki to his apartment. "So, see you tomorrow at work?" Yuki said, and Kyo nodded. He closed the door behind him, but Kyo held it open.

"Wait!" he said. Yuki looked back and smiled.

"What? Are you going to rape me, too? If it is you, I don't mind." Kyo looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gonna rape you, but can I come in? Just for a while." Yuki let him in, and closed the door behind him. Kyo turned around suddenly and pinned him to the door. "Yuki," he said, before letting Yuki talk. "I can't ignore these feelings I have for you forever, you know."

Yuki looked at him and smiled. He brushed his hand across Kyo's cheek. "And since when did I stop loving you?" he whispered. Kyo's eyes soften, and leaned closer to Yuki. "But you're married already now, Kyo, and I don't want to be intruding in your marriage."

Kyo frowned at him. "But can we… kiss for a while? I miss you so much, Yuki." Yuki looked up at him, and gladly offered himself. Kyo crashed his lips on Yuki's, and kissed him hungrily. He brought him over to his bed and lay him down.

"Kyo, we're not doing that, alright?" Yuki asked.

"I promise." He moved on top of Yuki and they started kissing. Kyo nearly ripped at Yuki's shirt, wanting to feel his skin touch against his, but he held himself back. They lay on the bed, breathing in each other's neck, not wanting to do anything else except to stay like this forever. Without knowing why, Yuki started crying. Kyo started to panic, thinking that he had done something wrong.

"Ah, Kyo… No, no… It isn't your fault," Yuki said, trying to calm Kyo down. "It's just… I guess I'm happy being like this again. I really miss those days when it was just us and all…" Kyo smiled at him, tugging his hair back. "But it's just me being selfish." Yuki sighed and sat up.

Kyo sat up too, and put his legs on both sides of Yuki and hugged him from behind. He nibbled at Yuki's ear, and Yuki giggled and leaned back closer. He turned around and caught Kyo's lips in his, and they started a fierce battle, leaving both of their lips swollen and bleeding.

"Look at my lips, Kyo!" Yuki whined. "Why'd you bit into it?"

Kyo grinned and playfully bit at his lower lip. "You'd want me to bite your lip than eating you, right?" They breathed in front of each other's mouth. Yuki leaned in and they got into another deep kiss, playing with each other's tongues, until after a long time Yuki slowly pushed him back.

"You'd better go home, Kyo," he said, feeling sad that they are going to end this after a long time. "Tohru will be worried." Kyo looked sadly at Yuki, and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Alright, I'll go," he said, and made Yuki stood up from his lap. "See you tomorrow then… love." They both smiled and Kyo wrapped Yuki's hands around his waist and kissed him deeply before Yuki just had to push him away playfully.

"Go. Tohru's dinner will get cold," Yuki said, and walked him to the door out of the apartment. They didn't let go of their hands until they really had to go back to their own home.

After seeing Kyo out, Yuki went to his room and fell asleep even before he hit his pillows, his head already filled with him and Kyo being together again…

* * *

I submitted this story exactly two months after my bday! Yay:celebrates for something stupid:

Sorry late update. Something came up...


	6. Too Fast

**Chapter 6: Too Fast…**

"Uncle Yuki!" Yuki said, and ran towards Yuki, who only opened the door to peek in, and wanted to surprise the little boy.

"Hey, hey, birthday boy!" Yuki said to him, and went down to his knees to hug him, and then gave him his birthday gift. "Guess what uncle brought you."

"Ah… Hmm…" the little Yuki thought, thinking hard. "Toy soldiers?"

Yuki grinned. "Well, you'll have to see later when you open it." Yuki looked up and saw someone came.

"Ah. There you are, Yuki," Tohru said, Kyo behind her. "And there you are, too, Yuki." Yuki ran to Tohru, his arms opening big, and hugged her.

"Mummy, daddy! Uncle Yuki bought me a gift!" he squealed happily, and jumped up and down.

"Really? Well, put it on your little table in your room, and change into something nice, or your party won't start if you don't put on something nice," Tohru said, and Yuki obeyed her and ran into the living room.

Yuki smiled and stood up. "Hey, you guys," he said, extending his hands to kiss Tohru's and shake Kyo's. "It's been so long, eh?"

Kyo smiled. "Yeah," he said. "About twelve hours." All three laughed.

"So, your baby's two years old already. And why did you guys have to name him after me, anyway? It's so confusing when you call one of us and the both of us appear."

"Aw, come on, Yuki," Tohru said, pouting. "It's cute. Anyway, we want someone to remind you of, and me and Kyo's son is the best person there is."

"Hey, look at me," Yuki said and flail his arms around. "I'm a ghost." They all laughed. "You guys made it sound like I'm already dead."

"Okay," Kyo said. "Just come in already." Yuki stepped into the living room. The whole place feels homey, and it feels like home to Yuki, because, ever since Kyo bought this house a few months before the birth of his baby, Yuki came to this house nearly every day. They insisted that Yuki move into their house, so that he doesn't have to pay rent for his apartment anymore. But Yuki refused, and after a lot of insisting and refusing, Yuki finally get to just stay at his apartment.

A knock came from the front door, and Tohru came to open it. A few seconds later, Jim walked in. "Hey," he said. Kyo and Yuki shook his hand, and they started talking. Kyo, Tohru and Yuki still worked under him in his fast growing restaurant, the only place they ever worked in since two years ago. _That _bit of the past was behind them now, but Kyo give Jim his death look just to be sure that he still remembers.

Jim was strongly built, bigger than the both of them, and stronger, but he is a kind and smooth man, the opposite of what his body tells people. Everybody knows that he is still in love with both Yuki and Kyo, and never had a relationship with anyone before, and that he hadn't made a move to a single human being in the world.

"Uncle Jim!" Yuki came running in, his orange hair and orange eyes shining, and Jim got up to hug him and picked him up to sit on his shoulders. They played for a little while, Yuki and Kyo watching over them. They knew that Jim wouldn't hurt little Yuki; they know that little Yuki comes right after Kyo and Yuki in his list.

Jim gave him a big wrapped box. "Wow!" Yuki exclaimed. "Another present! I'm so happy! Thank you, Uncle Jim!" He disappeared into his room to put his present.

"Ah, everyone," Tohru called from the kitchen. "Come in here. The cake's ready!" Everybody ran towards the kitchen like little boys. Tohru's cooking is to die for. Her cooking tastes a lot better than ever before, like it wasn't any tastier, after she gave birth.

They gathered around the table, which was already laden with their favourites Tohru's cooking. The cake was sitting in the middle of the table, with the name "Yuki Sohma" engraved on it. "Yay! Let me cut it!" Yuki said, and picked up the knife. Kyo playfully slapped his hand free of the knife.

"Nope. Sorry. Not you," he said. "There you are, Yuki! Oh, your Uncle Yuki was mean just now… He wanted to cut your cake."

Yuki pouted at him. "Uncle Yuki!" he scolded him. "It's not a good thing to destroy other people's stuff. Mummy and daddy said so!" Kyo turned around and stuck his tongue out to Yuki and laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, Yuki," he said, dropping his head. "I'll make it up to you. Come on, everyone! Sing!" Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Jim sang a happy birthday song for him, and little Yuki looked at all the adults surrounding him, grinning from ear to ear and singing at the top of their voices, and Yuki joined in, smiling wide and singing at the top of his voice. "Cut the cake!" Yuki demanded, and little Yuki pressed the knife on top of the cake and slowly pushed it down. He cut it into a triangle, put it onto a plate, and then handed it to Tohru.

"For mummy," he said in the cutest voice ever. Tohru looked at it, and then cried happily.

"Oh, thank you, baby!" she said and hugged him. "You're so cute!" Everybody came over to hug him, and squealing, "You're so cute!" like little girls to him.

Kyo cut the rest of the cake for everyone to eat, and they drooled when the cake melted in their mouth. "This is heaven!" all the men drooled.

"Mummy's homemade cake is so delicious!" Yuki said in his already cute voice. Everyone eyed Tohru, and they dived on her and hugged her tightly, saying, "You're cooking's the best in the world!" to her.

They played games and ate throughout the day and the afternoon, and Yuki slept in Tohru's arms early that evening, feeling very exhausted. Everyone kissed him on both of his cheek before he was brought to his bedroom to be tucked in.

When Tohru came back to the kitchen, a few bottles of wine and beer were on the kitchen table, unopened. "Come, Tohru," Kyo said, motioning her to the empty seat next to him. "Sit down and drink the night away."

Tohru sat down happily next to her beloved husband, and Kyo filled their glasses with wine. He raised his glass. "To us, for being twenty!" he said.

"And thirty," Jim reminded him, and their glasses clinked together. They all shuddered when the cold, hard liquid went down their throat. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo only had a few glasses for the past two years, celebrating important events, so in short, they're not drinkers.

"But Jim," Yuki said. "Have you never drink before?"

Jim looked at him. "Oh, yeah, a couple of times only. I don't drink, actually. I know I'm old already, and that my most glasses of wine in a year is ten, so it's quiet embarrassing. My friends got drunk nearly every night, and got laid nearly every time they got drunk… Ah." Yuki and Kyo glared at him, Kyo the most deadly of all, but Tohru just looked around, shivering at the atmosphere that suddenly appeared. Jim panicked a bit and shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that, guys! I'm just saying that… um… I'll shut up now." He looked down at his feet, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well," Kyo said, making the cold atmosphere disappear like it never happened. He raised his glass again. "To the first time that we all will get drunk: tonight!" Everybody agreed, and they gulped down their drinks, which was burning their throat.

Five hours later, they were laughing like hyenas. The chairs were lying upside down on the floor, and all the adults were flying like hens. Yuki fell down to the floor, and the rest followed. "Oh drunk, I'm fuck!" he moaned, and the others moaned too. A few minutes later, all of them fell asleep on the kitchen floor.

"Nngh…" Yuki moaned. "What happened?" Yuki slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the headache that was killing him. He propped up on his elbows and looked around. First he saw chairs and bottles of beers and wines all over the floor, and then he saw the bodies. He quickly sat up; his eyes sharp like an eagle. "Guys!" All of them moaned, turned to their sides and went back to sleep. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. "They're not dead."

He saw Kyo laying his head on Tohru's stomach not far from him, and Jim was sleeping sprawled down in between chairs. Yuki hit his head. "Stupid headache," he mumbled, and then remembered the event of last night. "Oh my God… We were drunk!" He gaped to himself, and replayed everything that happened. He hit his head. "What an idiot we look like."

He stood up and walked over to the sleeping couple. He softly shook Tohru's shoulders, and slapped Kyo repeatedly. "You guys. Wake up."

"Get your hands away from me," Kyo mumbled sleepily, and then slowly opened his eyes. He shot up straight. "Where the fuck are we?" he said, panicking. The sudden movement made his head nearly exploding. He hit his head repeatedly. "Ow! Get away from me, stupid headache!" He looked around. "Wait. Is this our kitchen? What happened to it?" He looked at Yuki, and Yuki nodded at him. "We were drunk last night!"

"Oh…" Tohru moaned, and sat up. "My head hurts!"

"Oh, Tohru. Lay your head here. Come on," Kyo said, and slowly pushing Tohru down to his lap. Yuki heard Jim from the other side of the room, and hurried to help him up. He sat up one of the chairs, and helped Jim sat down on it.

Jim rubbed his head. "I wonder how the guys could take this pain everyday, anyway? I feel like I'm already dead." They lay down moaning about their headaches for a few minutes.

"Who suggested we should be drunk last night, anyway?" Kyo half shouted. Everyone sat down quietly, deep in thinking. And then suddenly Yuki, Tohru and Jim went out of the kitchen. "Hey! Where're you guys going?"

"Clean the kitchen, you asshole," Yuki said.

"Why me?" Kyo whined. "It's only… 2:48 am!"

"You suggested we get drunk," Jim said, grabbing his coat.

"Clean the kitchen, please, Kyo?" Tohru begged. "I'm feeling dizzy."

Kyo sighed, defeated. "Alright…" If the request is from other people, including Yuki, he can easily just ignore it, but if it comes from his wife's mouth, he'll do anything for her. "Goodnight, guys," he said to Jim and Yuki, who were ready to go home. "Thanks for coming for Yuki's birthday."

"Yeah, happy cleaning, Kyo," Yuki said, and Jim just grunted at Kyo. Yuki sang "happy birthday to me" to himself before closing the door behind him.

Kyo took out a broom from the closet and started sweeping the floor and making his kitchen look beautiful for his wife. Two hours later, after dying of cleaning the kitchen, Kyo went to his bedroom. "Thank God there's no work for three days," he said before his head hit his pillow, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

"Yuki, Maki, what flavour would you guys like?" Yuki asked.

The brown haired and browned eyed girl looked at Yuki, smiled happily, and then jumped around with her big brother. "Yay yay… Uncle Yuki's treating us to ice cream!" they chanted and ran to their bedroom to change their clothes.

Someone sighed from behind Yuki. He turned around and saw Kyo standing there, with Tohru at his heels. "Yuki, you're spoiling my kids," he said, crossing his arms.

"And I'm going to spoil that one too," Yuki said, pointing to Tohru's nearly nine months pregnant belly. "You guys sure are working very hard." Kyo hit him on the head.

"Say that again, will you?" he threatened him, and Yuki backed away. Both Maki and Yuki came running into the room and hugged Yuki's legs.

"Chocolate!" a four year old Yuki shouted.

"Strawberry!" a two year old Maki shouted.

"Wait," Yuki said, and turned to their parents. "If your mummy and daddy and little brother or sister aren't coming, we won't eat that ice cream."

"What!" they screamed, and then turned to their parents, making puppy dog and teary eyes. Kyo sighed and rubbed his temples.

"All right, all right," he said, sighing, and the children jumped. "We'll come. You'll be okay, right, Tohru?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. The time isn't until two weeks, anyway, and walking will be a good exercise for me." She smiled happily and went to their bedroom to get a few things.

"Let's work hard, let's work hard…" Kyo heard Yuki sang, and he hit him again. "Ow… Maki, Yuki! Your daddy is hitting me!"

"Daddy!" both of his kids scolded him. "You said it yourself that hurting people is bad!" Kyo just chuckled and scratched the back of his head, and mumbled 'kids' before going to the bedroom.

They walked down the path leading to the park, and, of course, the ice cream truck was the first thing they saw. "Ice cream!" Yuki and Maki shouted and ran towards the truck. Yuki had to run after them to catch up. He bought five cones of ice creams, two for each of the cute little kids, two more for the happy couple sitting at the bench not far from the truck, and one for himself.

After the light 'meal', Yuki and Maki dragged Yuki to the small playground, and Kyo and Tohru followed happily behind. They played there for hours, not planning to go back home, until suddenly Yuki heard a sharp gasp near to him.

He turned around and saw Kyo on the ground, holding on to a pained Tohru. "But it's supposed to be in two more weeks!" Yuki said, coming to them.

"The baby's eager to see the world, I guess," Kyo said, shrugging.

Tohru hit him on his chest. "Don't joke around! Get me to the hospital!" she said, clenching her teeth. Yuki called to the kids, who came immediately, and they walked the short distance to the hospital.

* * *

"Say cheese!" Yuki said, and clicked on the button. A blinding flash filled the room, and then it settled down.

"Wow!" Toshiki and Kiyumi exclaimed. "That hurt! But it felt really good!"

"Our first family picture together," Tohru sighed happily. "And on my baby twins second birthday!"

Toshiki, the older brother to his twin sister Kiyumi, has neck length brown hair and dark brown eyes, like his older sister, and his twin sister has shoulder length orange hair and orange eyes, just like her father and elder brother, but she and her twin brother doesn't look the same.

They hurried home, and started the simple party. The twins cut their cake, and their brother and sister sang them the birthday song. "Mummy! Feed me the cake!" Toshiki whined.

"No! Me! Me!" Maki squealed.

"Daddy! Play with me!" Yuki said, tugging at Kyo's hand.

"No! I want to play with him!" Kiyumi whined, pulling at Kyo's other hand.

Yuki was at the end of the table, grinning happily at the family while eating his cake. Kyo saw him and gave him a death glare. "Yuki! Help us!"

Yuki grinned more and cocked his head. "They're your children, Kyo." Yuki saw Tohru gave him a begging look. Yuki sighed. "All right." He cleared his throat. "Ice cream," he simply said. The children's ears perked up, and they ran to Yuki.

"I want mint! Chocolate! All of the flavours!" each of them made their requests.

Yuki quietened them down first. "Be quiet or we won't go," he said, and the kitchen was suddenly eerily quiet. "First, finish your cakes." The kids rushed to their seat and cleaned their plates, and then looked at Yuki to tell they can go now. "And then put your plates and cups away nicely into the sink." They moved in unison, carefully placing their plates in the sink. Kyo and Tohru looked shocked but happy at what Yuki could make them do with just two words. "And then kiss Mummy and Daddy." They ran to Kyo and Tohru and kissed them everywhere on their face, said "We'll be back soon, mummy, daddy." and then they clasped their hands with Yuki's.

Tohru held her happy tears back, and waved goodbye at her little babies. "Thanks, man," Kyo said, smiling at him. Yuki smiled back.

"It's alright," Yuki said, and told the kids to wave to their parents. "I'll take care of them."

Yuki took the kids to the playground to give some time alone for Kyo and Tohru, and bought the kids two ice creams each if they behaved. He brought them back home two hours later. "Heya," Kyo greeted them at the door.

"Daddy!" they all squealed and ran to Kyo to hug him.

"Shh… Be quiet. Mummy's sleeping. She's tired, so please be good tonight, okay?" His kids nodded, kissed Kyo, and then went to their room, which all four of them shared, to change into night clothes.

"They weren't a bother, were they?" Kyo asked when they disappeared out of the room.

"Oh, no, they weren't," Yuki said and sat down next to Kyo. "I bought them two ice creams."

Kyo raised his eyebrow, confused. "You didn't spoil them? Wow, two ice creams shared between four little kids."

"Each." Kyo looked at Yuki, not believing it.

"You bought two ice creams for each of them? Man, we owe you hundreds of dollars for wasting your money on my kids buying them ice creams nearly everyday."

"Oh, no, no. It's okay. I can always change to giving them chocolates everyday, right?"

Kyo glared at him. "What? You gonna make the kids fat and the parents starving to death?" They laughed.

Yuki sighed. "They're angels, Kyo…"

"So why won't you have some?" The question spilled out before Kyo could stop himself. Yuki looked at him, but then turned his head away. "I'm so sorry, Yuki."

"You know I can't have any," came Yuki's voice. Kyo touched Yuki's cheek and made him turn to him.

"Yuki, come on. Move on. Meet a girl. Marry her. Have kids with her," Kyo pleaded.

"I told you I can't."

Kyo sighed and moved closer to Yuki. "Still very much in love with a certain someone since six years ago?" Yuki looked into his eyes and smiled. Kyo smiled back and brushed his lips against Yuki's. This was the closest they've been together after nearly six years of not touching and kissing each other.

They heard the kids coming back into the living room and broke apart. "Try to move on, okay, Yuki?" Kyo said, before ushering his kids into the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say this, but we just found out that your wife have breast cancer." Kyo looked at the doctor, his eyes wide, shocked, but he didn't say anything. "It's already in its second stage, but if she has surgery to remove it, she'll be okay. She's doing great now, don't worry."

Kyo clenched his fists. "How… long, sir?" he said through gritted teeth.

The doctor understood what Kyo was saying. "If we don't perform surgery, I say she'll live to only one and a half year, or maybe more."

Kyo looked up, wanting to punch the doctor, wanting to blame him for… everything! But he knew this wasn't the doctor's fault. Nothing is. "Thank you," he mumbled, and the doctor left him, saying that his wife will be out soon.

Kyo sat down on a chair, feeling dizzy. Thoughts ran through his head. Negative ones. "What if she died, and then I'll be left alone all my life, with our kids…?" "What if… What if I go crazy without her by my side…?" More 'what if's" went through his head, and he jumped when someone called him. He looked up and saw Tohru. Tears formed in his eyes and he ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"Tohru…" he sobbed. Tohru laid her head on Kyo's chest.

"Kyo, it's okay, I'm still here," she said softly, as if she wasn't going to die.

"But…"

"Kyo, I know that we can't afford to pay for the surgery, but I heard that people can fight this cancer, and they lived. So, I'm going to fight it, and live with you for the rest of my life." Kyo closed his eyes and hugged her closer.

"Alright," he said, and let her go. "Come on. We need to go shopping for Maki's tenth birthday tomorrow. She's getting as prettier as her mother by the year."

Tohru smiled, and they walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

* * *

"… May she rest in peace."

Kyo dropped to his knees and cried on top of Tohru's grave. His children clung to his hands and cried along with him. Yuki and Jim cried quietly on the side, not wanting to disturb them. The priest excused himself, and went back to the church.

**Tohru Honda**

**1895-1927**

**The beloved wife of Kyo Sohma**

**The wonderful mother to Yuki, Maki, Toshiki and Kiyumi**

**The best of friend to Yuki Sohma and Jim Twist**

**May she live a happy, wonderful life up in Heaven,**

**watching over her beloved ones.**

The words written on her tombstone made Yuki smile, but remembering that this was the tombstone on her grave, remembering that she already died, made Yuki cried harder.

They stayed there until the sun set, and there was a light drizzle. Kyo didn't want to leave her, but thinking about his children, he finally stood up, took all of their hands, and they all walked to his house, the house that will never be set foot on by Tohru again.

* * *

Sorry it was confusing! And sorry if my "theory" or stuff about breast cancer was wrong. I really didn't know. I just wanted to kill Tohru, you know, that's why everything happened so fast, and I also didn't want any woman in my fanfic… I'm so mean…

Confused? **Explanation!**

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki were 18 and Jim was 28 years old when little Yuki was born. They got drunk on the night after celebrating his 2nd birthday. So that time they're 20 and 30 respectively. At that time Tohru was one month pregnant with Maki, and the twins Toshiki and Kiyumi came two years after Maki's birth. So, basically, the children's age difference are two years between each other, and the twins and Yuki are four years apart.

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were 20 when Maki was born, and 22 years old when the twins came. Jim's ten years older than them. When Tohru died, she was 32, little Yuki 14, Maki 12, and the twins 10. And the first part of this chapter, when Yuki said happy birthday to little Yuki, he was 20 years old.

All numbers are their age, okay? Still confused? Well, keep thinking! And if you're still unclear with something in this chapter, you can ask me!


	7. Together Forever

I haven't been doing disclaimers, haven't I? I am so sorry! Every time I write a new chapter, it's straight to writing it I forgot what comes before it. And, gomen, for those people who hated me for killing Tohru. I really despise it when it's a boyxgirl fanfic story. Please understand. And I want to apologise for spelling 'of course' to 'of coarse'. I was kinda confused with the two of them.

**And this chapter is dedicated to **_Liz_** who reviewed on "The Cruise" chapter 9 and called me a fuckin' bitch for making it end with KyoxTohru. Liz, you're going to love this chapter… Everybody will...keh keh keh…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or anything related to it. I only own the fanfic stories that I write.

**Chapter 7: Together Forever**

Kyo lay on his bed, with his hands under his head, looking up at the ceiling. He turned to look at the empty space next to him. He was used to it already, even though it's only been two years. Only two years since Tohru's death. Today was her two-year death anniversary.

"_Kyo-kun, please take care of our children," Tohru said in a low croaky voice. Their grip on each other's hand got tighter, and he nodded a promise. She took in a sharp breath, and let it out slowly. "I love them so much. I love you so much." She smiled, using all of her strength energy in doing so, and held Kyo's hand tighter. Kyo could hear the last breath she took, right in front of him, as her eyes rolled up to look at the ceiling, and then her grip on his hand softened, but he held her hand tight._

_Their children could feel their mother's hand softening up, and knew that she had left. Their mother didn't even know that her children were holding her other hand when Kyo was holding the right one. She just wanted to see her love before she leave this world, and then she would take care of them from 'upstairs', and she would look down at them, and she would smile at everything that her loved ones would be doing._

_Kyo brought Tohru's hand to his lips, and he kissed it as his tears rolled down to her hand, soaking it wet. He continued to kiss her hand and cried on it, while his children kissed their mother's hand and face and also hugged her, and Yuki and Jim just stood crying at the end of the bed._

_The next day they had a funeral for her. They fulfilled her wish to be buried in the cemetery near their home, which was also near to the church. The only ones present were the only people she knew here. Her family, Yuki, and Jim. A priest offered to… "What do they call it when priests reads something out during someone's funeral? It's from the Bible, right? Well, I don't read Bibles or anything for that matter, but… thank you, anyway," he thanked the priest mentally at that time._

Kyo felt tears run down his cheeks, and wiped it away. His other hand was holding on to something, and he looked and realized that he had been gripping a handful of the bed sheet on Tohru's side for a while now.

He released it, stood up and went to the kitchen to make himself coffee. He sat down on the kitchen table and looked around him. They never refurnished or change the kitchen, or any room in the house for that matter. No one wanted to, anyway. Tohru has handled everything here, and they didn't want to just throw something that had been handled with her love away.

Kyo looked at the door when he heard a shuffling noise, and Yuki appeared. His hair was messy after sleeping, and he rubbed his eyes to dispose of the sleepiness. He wanted to sleep over for a couple of months after Tohru's death two years ago, to make sure that Kyo didn't go crazy, and also to help him take care of his four children. But his few months stay ended up with two years already. His body was quiet small for a thirty four year old man. Even his sixteen-year-old Yuki was nearly as tall and as big as he is.

"Kyo?" Yuki let out sleepily. "What're you doing up? It's only… 5:03 am." He looked at Kyo, who was looking down into his coffee. Something hit him. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, and went to sit next to him. "It's already two years, eh? Time goes by so fast these days." Kyo grabbed a cup nearest to him, poured in some of his coffee, and gave it to Yuki. "Thanks."

They sat there, not talking, and sipped on their coffees. About an hour passed by, and they heard some noises advancing towards the kitchen. They looked up and saw all four of the kids there. "Daddy…" they mumbled and went to Kyo. All of them hugged him, and they hugged them back.

Sixteen-year-old Yuki is like an adult know, his body big and strong. Fourteen-year-old Maki already have a woman's body, and her fiery orange hair made her look older and wiser than she looks. Twelve year old Toshiki and Kiyumi were no longer old kids. They were young men and women. All of Kyo's children matured early, right after their mother's death, but Kyo didn't mind.

Yuki looked at them, and smiled to himself. He got up and started making breakfast for everyone.

At nine o'clock, Kyo ushered them into a room to teach them. Ever since his kids were old enough to learn like the kids in school, he and Tohru bought the same books they use there and taught them themselves. They do this a maximum of six times a week, and sometimes only once, but they still taught them. They didn't want to send them off to school. Because sending them there means parting with them, and secondly, they don't have the money to, anyway, so why bother? Actually, they do, but they didn't want to part with their babies. Their kids didn't even mind for not being sent to school. They've made a lot of friends in the neighbourhood, ones that also doesn't go to school.

Yuki always clean the house when they have their lessons. When he isn't busy with his job at the restaurant, he would be cleaning this house that he loves so much, as if it was his own. The restaurant was closed for two weeks because of a renovation for the second floor, which was nearly done. When they go to work, the kids came along with them. They didn't want to go anywhere without Kyo or Yuki around. Jim changed Kyo's job to being the chef. His cooking was like Tohru's now, and it was one of the things that reminded them of her, and Yuki did twice as much work as before, but the kids always helped, and some of the cleaning was taken of his shoulders. Jim pays them, even though everyone objected at him paying them for working for him, but he insisted.

His children were always around him or Yuki, so Kyo never had time to talk to him privately about something that has been in his mind for some time now. One day after work, he sent them to a store to buy some food.

"But daddy…" Yuki whined. Kyo's sixteen-year-old son _whined._

"No buts, Yuki. I'll be home in a few minutes. After buying the stuff, go straight home, okay? Daddy still has something to do here. Go on. Make sure you have your little brother and sisters near you. You can use the change for some ice cream if you want. I'm really sorry okay, you guys?" They all pouted, but kissed him and left for the store, doing what their beloved daddy told them to do.

"Work, Kyo?" Yuki asked after they left. He looked around. "Everything here is done already. Did I miss something?" Yuki felt something warm and soft touched his hand, and he looked, and gasped when he saw Kyo holding his hand and kissing it. He tried to take back his hand, but Kyo held it tight. "K-Kyo? What are you doing?"

Kyo kissed Yuki's hand again. "The kids are always around, and I can't have a private moment with you anymore." Kyo moved closer to him, and Yuki backed down, but he was already on a wall. Kyo's face was close to his now, and their noses nearly touching.

Yuki knew what was on Kyo's mind. It was so stupid of him to just realized this. "B-But Kyo… It's only been two years since Tohru…"

"But I'm already lonely, Yuki," Kyo cut him off. "I'm lonely even when the kids are around. I need… someone."

"But Tohru…"

'She wants me to be happy, and being with you makes me happy." He looked into Yuki's eyes. "I know, Yuki. You've been waiting for sixteen years for me to take you back into my heart. You know that I still love you, right? Even after the kids came into this world, even after the love that me and Tohru gave each other, I still love you. I never stopped loving you, and if you thought that I did, well, you're wrong." He brushed his hand against Yuki's cool cheek, and Yuki held it there, and smiled.

"So… Waiting for the last sixteen years for something that I never thought would happen finally did happen." Tears formed in his eyes, and they leaned in and kissed each other slowly, feeling in each other's tastes, playing with each other's tongue, and biting each other's lips. They felt eyes on them, but they didn't stop. They didn't care that Jim saw them. What matters now was that they are together again.

That night during midnight, the arranged time, Kyo sneaked into the guest room, which was currently Yuki's room. The lights were dim, and Kyo locked the door behind him and tiptoed to Yuki's bed. He heard Yuki's slow breathing. "Don't tell me he forgot tonight's date and went to sleep?" he thought angrily to himself. He didn't care and just climbed on to the bed.

Suddenly, Yuki turned around and hit him with a pillow. "Help! Somebody! A rapist is on my bed! He's going to rape me!" Yuki whispered harshly, giggling at the same time. Kyo laughed and grabbed a pillow and they started a pillow fight.

Minutes later, they lay down, tired. Suddenly Kyo laughed, but Yuki just looked at him. "How old are we, anyway? Playing pillow fights like teenage girls. We're not teenagers and girls!" They laughed quietly, afraid that the children might wake up.

They turned to each other, and moved closer. Kyo played with Yuki's hair, and Yuki cuddled closer to Kyo's body, his hands lying on Kyo's chest. Like old times. Kyo kissed Yuki's head, and then went down to his forehead, and then playfully nibbled on his cheek, and then went around and licked and nibbled on his ear. As he was doing this, his hands went up Yuki's back.

"Ah!" Yuki cried sharply, feeling the touch of Kyo's hands on his body.

Kyo drew back, thinking that he had hurt him. "Yuki? What…?"

Yuki drew closer to him. "Touch me…" he mumbled repeatedly. No one has touched him for the past sixteen years, either playfully or lovingly. Kyo is the only person that can touch him like this, the only person in the world, and he's dying for it.

Kyo heard the plea in Yuki's voice, and he moved down to nip and lick at his neck. Yuki moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Kyo kissed him on the mouth. Yuki let him in and hungrily kissed him back, moaning at the same time. Kyo broke the kiss and Yuki whimpered. "Yuki… Please. Not so loudly. The kids will hear, and then they'll suspect something," he said. "Oh, I wish the kids are sleeping in a house somewhere far from here, and then I can listen to your delicious moaning as much and as loud as I want."

Kyo grabbed at Yuki's shirt and took it off in a flash, and Yuki did the same with Kyo's shirt. Kyo lay next to Yuki, and then quickly kissed him, because he knew Yuki was going to moan loudly from their skin touching. He did moan, a delicious moan that filled his mouth, and Kyo wished that he would do it again. "Yuki, please. Not so loud."

Yuki gasped for air, breathing in front of Kyo's mouth. "I-I'm sorry, Kyo," he gasped, and then ran his hand up and down Kyo's bare chest. "It's just that… Well… Sixteen years. No one has touched me like you did before that time. And, also…"

Kyo smiled knowingly. "And also you never had sex with anyone other than me before that time, and that this will be the first time after sixteen years. You sure are a one man guy, Yuki." Yuki blushed, and then started to kiss and lick Kyo's chest.

Kyo moaned quietly, and Yuki enjoyed it and started to bite and suck his nipples. Before they knew it, they were completely naked, not caring where their trousers disappeared off. This time it was Yuki's turn to moan. Kyo grinned his hips closer to Yuki's and Yuki tried to moan as quietly as he could.

Kyo moved down and spread Yuki's legs, and then took his cock in his hand and kissed it. Yuki shuddered at the touch, and a sharp gasp escaped from him when Kyo took the whole thing in his mouth and started rolling his tongue around it, and biting the head. Kyo felt Yuki coming, and waited for it, but Yuki was trying to hold it in, because he didn't want to come in his mouth. Kyo licked Yuki's cock, and the cum spewed out, and Kyo sucked every single drop, but didn't swallow it.

He moved up and pushed the sticky liquid into Yuki's mouth, and both of them swallowed some, while the rest trickled out of their mouth onto the bed. Kyo took some of the ones one the bed, and then played his fingers around Yuki's entrance for a while. He slowly pushed in two, and Yuki gritted his teeth, holding in his moan. Kyo kissed him so that the moan could be muffled. He pushed in two more, and Yuki moaned loudly in his mouth. Kyo moved his fingers in and out, wanting Yuki to get used to it.

Finally, he himself couldn't take it anymore. He lifted one of Yuki's legs, and then looked at him. "You remember the pain of this, Yuki?" he asked.

"A-A little bit," he said.

Kyo bend down and kissed him. "Hold on to me." Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, and Kyo slowly pushed his cock in. Yuki moaned quietly as inch by agonizing inch of Kyo's cock entering him. He gasped when the whole of Kyo was inside him.

Kyo moved out again, the head remained in. Yuki gritted his teeth as Kyo went out, and then nearly shouted when Kyo went in again, harder this time. Kyo went in and out and then in again, until Yuki was used to it and mumbling "More!" over and over. Finally, Kyo released himself inside Yuki. Yuki felt the warm liquid sipping into him, and he moaned in ecstasy, and he came on their stomachs.

Kyo laid next to him, breathing in his neck, his cock still inside him. Yuki wrapped his legs around Kyo's waist, and the cock moved in deeper. "K-Kyo," he whispered. Kyo looked up at him. "Do it to me again, please." They were both tired and sleepy, but the urge to do it again was so strong.

Kyo made Yuki stood on all fours. Kyo stood up and pushed himself in. Yuki gasped and grabbed a handful of the bed sheet, and Kyo went in again and again. The bed creaked as they moved, and Kyo came not long after, some of the cum trailed down Yuki's hip, and Yuki came too, making the bed wet and sticky, but they didn't care as they lay on the spot, breathing heavily.

Yuki kissed Kyo's neck, and then Kyo moved him on top of him. He positioned him, and then slipped easily inside him. Yuki moaned and threw his head back. Kyo moved his hips and moved in and out until they came. Some of Yuki's cum flew to Kyo's face, and he smiled and licked it.

"I'm delicious, aren't I?" Yuki said, grinning. Kyo smiled and licked his lips, and seconds later they fell asleep.

-

"Uh?" Kyo opened his eyes and saw that this wasn't his room. He looked next to him and saw that the person sleeping there wasn't Tohru. "Yuki?" Yuki stirred in his sleep, making the sheet on top of him move down, revealing his smooth naked shoulder. The events of last night made their way inside Kyo's head, and he smiled. He moved closer to him, placed his hand on Yuki's butt, groped it, and kissed his shoulder.

"Kyo…" Yuki mumbled in his sleep. Kyo smiled and then remembered about his kids. He turned around to look at the clock, and it was nearly six in the morning.

"Oh, shit!" he cursed under his breath, and struggled to get out of bed. Someone grabbed his cock, and he turned around to see Yuki. He pulled at Kyo's cock, making him come closer, and kissed him good morning. Kyo suddenly felt hungry for Yuki's lips, and he went on top of him and they started a tongue war. "Yuki… Stop, stop," Kyo mumbled, and got up. "It's nearly six o'clock, and I don't want the kids to see me going out of your room early this morning."

Yuki smiled. "So, tonight I'll be going to your room, eh?"

Kyo chuckled and kissed Yuki again. "Of course. Now, get up and clean your sheets. It's an embarrassment for a thirty-four year old man to have wet sheets."

They laughed and Kyo got up, put on his clothes that he found scampered everywhere on the floor in the bedroom, went out, took a quick shower, and prepared breakfast for his kids.

* * *

Yay! They went back together! Don't you guys just love me?

What disgusted me was that they are 34 years old. That's old, man.

But I don't care. They're back together! Aren't you happy now, **Liz**?

BTW, I'm sorry... before this i wrote Toshiki's name into something else I don't remember, i just made some corrections...


	8. The Dinner

**Chapter 8: The Dinner**

"Yuki, me and your Uncle Yuki is having dinner tonight with Uncle Jim about work. Can you guys be good at home?" Kyo asked after they returned home from work. Yuki, who was standing a few feet from them, gave Kyo a confused look, but he gave hin a 'play along' face before Yuki could say anything.

"Tonight? How long?" little Yuki asked, feeling a little sad.

"Just two hours, Yuki. We'll be going at 7."

"What! But it's in a few minutes! Daddy, we'll be left alone, then. I don't want you to go."

"Yuki, please. You're already 17. I trust you to take care of your little brother and sisters. Me, Uncle Yuki, and Uncle Jim are talking about business."

"Why can't you just discuss it here? We won't disturb you."

"We want to build a model, and we need to concentrate hard on it. I trust you to stay at home and take care of your little siblings. OK, Yuki?" Kyo looked at his son, who had tears in his eyes.

He sniffed and wiped the tears away. "OK, daddy. We'll be good." Yuki gave his father a weak smile, and Kyo ruffled his hair.

"Thanks." Kyo went to his bedroom, and Yuki followed, locking the door behind him

"Are we really having dinner with Jim?" he asked, sitting on the bed. Kyo was at the closet, rummaging through stuff.

"We are," he answered simply.

"About that 'business' thing?"

"Just us."

Yuki became confused. "What?" And then Kyo found what he was looking for.

"Wear this," he said, and shoved a black suit and trousers into Yuki's hands. Yuki spread it in front of him.

"Why? And where are we going?" he demanded. Kyo walked to him and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, making him move closer.

"Please?" he breathed in front of Yuki's lips. Yuki blushed, and just nodded as an answer. He went to the bathroom, and came out ten minutes later, to see that Kyo was also in a black suit like him. "Grr…" Kyo growled teasingly, and kissed Yuki's cheek. "You look so sexy in that, Yuki."

Yuki adjusted Kyo's tie. "You look like something that I can eat," he said, and giggled. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see. Come on." Kyo gave him a tie to put on, and they got out of the room to see the children waiting for them in the living room. "Why are you guys looking so gloomy?" Kyo asked, looking at his four kids who looked down. "Come on. Give me a hug." He bent down and the kids came running to him, kissing and hugging him. "Daddy will be gone for two hours only, okay? Me and Uncle Yuki will try to come home earlier than that. So you guys better be good."

"We will, daddy," the kids say in unison. They looked really sad when Kyo and Yuki left for their "business dinner". They were always around their father and Yuki 24/7, and not seeing them for two hours felt like they'll go forever.

Minutes later, Kyo and Yuki entered a fancy restaurant. Yuki gasped, looking at Kyo. "Why are we here, Kyo?"

Kyo didn't answer him, but just smiled and linked his arm with Yuki's, and they approached the counter. Yuki heard Kyo said about him making reservations already here while Yuki looked around at the… fancy restaurant.

The waiter showed them to a round table at the middle of the room, and they sat down, Yuki still taking in the wonders around him. "Like it?" came Kyo's voice.

Yuki turned to him, trying to make an angry face, but instead out came a big smile that made Kyo's heart flutter. "Why are we here? And you lied to your own kids, right?"

"Yeah," Kyo said and cocked his head to Yuki.

"Kyo! You still haven't answered my question!"

Kyo stood up and moved his chair to sit next to Yuki, and then wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist, drew him closer and bit and licked his neck.

Yuki bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. "K-Kyo… We're in a restaurant. P-Please don't do this," he whispered hoarsely.

Kyo looked up at Yuki, and played with his hair behind his ear. "Don't you remember, Yuki?"

"Remember what?" He dug through his head, trying to recall whatever promises they made, but couldn't seem to remember any. He felt guilty, and saw Kyo frown.

Kyo moved closer to him, their lips nearly touching. "I feel so angry right now, Yuki," he said, but didn't show that he was angry. He leaned in and kissed Yuki, who readily opened his mouth to let Kyo's tongue dart in and out. Kyo leaned back, and brushed his hand against Yuki's smooth cheek. "It's our first year anniversary."

Yuki froze in his seat. "First year?" he thought, and then his hand shot to his mouth. "Oh my God!" he nearly screamed, and their neighbours turned to see what the commotion was. "I am so sorry! I… I forgot, Kyo. I didn't remember! Oh, I am so sorry! How could I have forgotten? A year! It went by too fast, and I forgot this is our anniversary! I am so…"

Kyo shut Yuki up with a kiss, and then leaned back and smiled at him. "It's okay," he said softly, and brushed away the tear that formed in Yuki's eyes. "It's alright. It doesn't matter that you forgot, as long as you're still with me."

Yuki sniffed. "Will you forgive me?" he mumbled.

"What is there to forgive? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But…"

Kyo put a finger on Yuki's lips. "Shh… I love you." He traced Yuki's lips softly, and then kissed him.

"Mm…" Yuki moaned, and wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and kissed him deeply. They heard someone cleared his throat about a few times before they broke apart, and saw a waiter standing at the other side of the table. "Oh! We're so sorry!" Yuki blushed and adjusted himself. Kyo smiled at him, and they ordered.

"Kyo, that lobster was kinda expensive. Are you sure you want me to eat it? I'll pay for it," Yuki said, looking at his boyfriend&lover sitting next to him.

"Oh. No, no," Kyo said, shaking his head. "It's okay. This dinner is on me."

Yuki pouted. "Why you? Let me pay for it, since I forgot this was our first year anniversary."

Kyo looked at him and grinned. "Do you have your wallet with you?"

Yuki checked in the pockets on the suit, but he couldn't find his wallet. "No," he said, and turned away from him, feeling ashamed. Kyo laughed to himself. He took out Yuki's wallet from his pocket when he wasn't looking back at his house.

"He would want to pay for the dinner, so better leave his wallet," he thought, again grinning. He wrapped his hand around Yuki's waist, and Yuki looked up at him. He smiled and gave him a peck on his lips. "It's okay, darling. Don't be sad." Yuki blushed, hearing Kyo calling him darling. Kyo bit his lower lip. "You're burning. Want me to get you even more hotter?"

Yuki gasped. "Kyo!" He playfully hit his chest, and Kyo just chuckled and kissed him. Soon, they were having a tongue war.

"Ahem…" Someone cleared his throat, and Kyo and Yuki turned around and saw the same waiter. "Here's your lobster, sire," he said. Kyo could hear he was annoyed, but just smiled and said 'thank you'.

The waiter left and Kyo turned to Yuki, and saw that he was burning red. "You're on fire, and I didn't cause that. Did you fell for that guy? Cause if you did, I wouldn't mind. He's kinda right for me, too."

"Kyo! Stop it!" Yuki blushed even more, and Kyo laughed and tried to cool him down. "It's just that… He was there when we were…"

"Having some kind of war in our mouth?" Yuki blushed again, and Kyo chuckled. "Alright. I'm sorry. I'll stop. God you're so edible." He leaned forward and nibbled on Yuki's earlobe.

"K-Kyo… The… The lobster's cooling down…" Yuki moaned, and Kyo leaned back and said 'itadakimasu!" like nothing happened.

They fed each other little pieces of the lobster. Kyo took a big piece of the lobster and told Yuki to bite the other end. Yuki did as he was told, and Kyo leaned in and licked Yuki's lips and teeth and took a bite from the lobster. Yuki was shocked, and dropped the piece of lobster that was in his mouth.

Kyo picked it up from Yuki's lap, put it in his mouth, put his lips on Yuki's, and then shoved the lobster into Yuki's mouth. He swallowed it and it nearly got stuck in his throat. Kyo hurriedly gave him a glass of water, and Yuki gulped it down. "You better be careful when you eat, Yuki," he scolded him. Yuki rolled his eyes, as if saying "Look who's talking" and they finished the lobster.

They also ordered a regular sized ice cream for dessert, and also fed that to each other. At one time, Kyo accidentally smeared some around Yuki's lips. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me clean it up for you." He leaned in and licked around Yuki's lips and kissed him briefly.

Yuki blushed, and the spoon that he was holding fell to his lap. "Yuki, please be careful," Kyo said, and cleaned the ice cream away, and accidentally brushed his hand across Yuki's crotch. Yuki blushed and slapped Kyo's hand away. Kyo laughed a little and kept on feeding Yuki.

They nearly finished their food, but they were already full. Kyo looked at the watch at the end of the room. "Hm…" he said thoughtfully. "8:45… What a good timing." He stood up, went around his chair, and gave his hand to Yuki.

Yuki slowly gave him his hand, and Kyo grabbed it and pulled him up into his arms. "I love you so much, Yuki," he said before they kissed in the middle of the room. Kyo nearly ripped at Yuki's suit, but something felt weird.

He looked around and saw everyone looking at them. "What the…?" And then he remembered something. "Oh yeah… We're in a restaurant. I forgot. Yuki, why didn't you tell me we were in the middle of a room in a fancy restaurant?"

Yuki looked at him, confused. He, too, looked around, and blushed. "Oh, shit!" he cursed, and then turned to Kyo, speaking under his breath. "And you nearly got us naked!" He grabbed Kyo's hand and they went out the door, paying for their food on the way out.

On the way home, they stopped to "lean" on a tree or a lamppost, and got into very serious wars. They arrived home right on time. "Daddy!" Kyo's four children squealed, and ran to him and gave him a tight hug.

"What are you guys still doing up? Waiting for me?" Kyo ruffled their hairs. "Come on. Let me whip you up some ice scream, and then go to bed."

Kyo turned around and gave Yuki a knowing look. "Of course I'll be going to your room tonight, Kyo," he said telepathically.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is short! But it's delicious, isn't it? Well, from my kind of view, of course it is.

I wanna apologive for all this time that i don't write everything down to detail, like how Yuki's and Kyo's suits looked like, etc...


	9. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. I don't even wish that I own it. I wouldn't know what to do with it, because Queen Natsuki Takaya is the original owner…

**Chapter 9: The End**

Yuki, Kyo, and his children walked hand in hand to go to work at the restaurant. They laughed and joked around, and minutes later arrived at their destination. Kyo looked around.

"That's weird," he said, and Yuki turned to him. "Jim is always at the restaurant by this time already."

Yuki checked the door whether it was locked or not, and it was. "Yeah," he said, and went back to Kyo. "Maybe he's overslept or something."

Kyo looked at him and nodded. "We should wait for a while. Maybe he'll come then." They sat on the steps and talked quietly about the dinner they had last night, while the kids played not far from them.

"Ah! It's already been ten minutes!" Yuki whined. "Were the hell is that bastard Jim?"

"Yuki! Watch your language in front of my kids," Kyo scolded him, and then sat up. "We should go to his house and check on him."

Yuki agreed and Kyo called for his kids. They prepared to go, but then a police car came and parked in front of the restaurant. Yuki looked over to Kyo, who just shrugged, and turned back to the officer who had stepped out of the car. "Can we help you?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, well…" the officer began. "Are you guys Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma?" Both Kyo and Yuki nodded. "Are you guys Jim Twist's friends?" Again, Kyo and Yuki nodded. "Well, he's dead."

"What!" Yuki and Kyo shouted together, and the kids looked shocked at hearing the news. "How?"

"We found his body early this morning, at around 5, not far from his house. He was lying face down on the grass, and we found a gun a few feet from his body. There's a bullet wound at the back of his head. Looks like some punks killed him. They sometimes hang around there. Come on. I'll give you a ride to his house."

All six of them got into the police car, and some time later arrived at the big house. There were a few policemen there, and one ran out to greet them. "Good morning, Sir. Here's the deceased man's will."

"Thank you," he said, and took a piece of paper from the younger policeman, and handed it to Kyo. "Here. It's your friend's will. Sorry we read it. We just wanted to know whether this man has relatives or not." Kyo and Yuki read the will while the kids looked on.

_My house and my restaurant are Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma's property after I die. Everything inside my house and my restaurant, and everything that I own, are theirs. No one is to take it from them, and they can do anything they want with it._

"But… But… He can't die!" Yuki said.

"We put his body in the bedroom. You guys can hold a funeral for him," the cop said and showed them to Jim's bedroom. He cleared the room of policemen, and closed the door behind him to leave them alone.

"Uncle Jim! Please don't die!" the kids wailed, but they were well aware that he's already dead. They kissed his face and hands and cried a little. Kyo held Jim's hand, and squeezed it as if he was shaking it.

Yuki kissed his face, nearly touching Jim's lips. "You would want that, right?" Yuki whispered, and then stood up, and felt tears running down his face. He wiped them away, and he looked up and smiled sadly at Kyo, who smiled back.

A few minutes later, they went out, and the police gave them another piece of paper. "We found this on top of the refrigerator, and respect your privacy," he said. He handed it to Kyo, and Kyo read the front.

_Very, very private. The inside is only for the eyes of Kyo and Yuki._

Kyo tried to open it, but it was sealed very tightly. He went to the kitchen, took a knife, and cut the place where it was sealed. Yuki went to Kyo's side, and they read it together.

_Hi guys. Surprised to see me dead? Well, I ain't, because I've been trying to do it since last year. Yes, I killed myself. Congratulate me if I managed to throw the gun as far away from me as possible. If I had the energy to kill myself, then I would have the energy to do that too._

_Haha… But it's not good to try and move away from the topic, right?_

_:Sigh: Well, I really couldn't torture myself anymore by seeing you guys together. It broke my heart over and over every time I see you guys exchanging secret glances at each other._

_I've lived for a good 45 years, and not even once have I been in a couple relationship._

_Didn't you guys see this coming? Didn't you see me getting thinner and tired everyday? Of course you didn't. You guys only have eyes for each other. I think it's better if I die, and then there won't be anyone hating every move that you guys make._

_Well then. I'll be up there being happy, and with Tohru, your sweet, sweet wife, Kyo. Don't worry. I won't touch her. I don't love her as a woman, but she's a very great one._

_I don't know what to say anymore. Take care of the kids. Hope you guys are happy. Love ya!_

_Jim_

A tear dropped to the paper, and Yuki turned and cried in Kyo's chest. "He killed himself! Because of us!" Yuki whispered, and Kyo nodded and tried to calm Yuki down. He stopped crying a few minutes later. "Let's have the funeral now," he said. Kyo was shocked, but nodded.

They went through the whole day being gloomy, and closed the restaurant for a week. They didn't even feel like having sex that night when Kyo went to Yuki's room at midnight, so they just lay cuddled next to each other and talked about Jim.

"He was such a great friend," Yuki sighed.

"Even after he raped you, you still call him a great friend?" Kyo said.

"That was seventeen years ago, and I don't blame him for doing that. Yeah, he's a really great friend," Yuki mumbled sleepily, and fell asleep in Kyo's arms.

For the next six months, Kyo and Yuki took turns managing the restaurant. Little Yuki was made the head chef. "Your cooking tastes better than your mother's, I must say," Kyo said to him at one time. Kyo and Yuki hired a few chef, waiter and waitresses, and cleaners, and the once small restaurant boomed into a big one. They didn't even know how fast the restaurant grew. It was too fast. More than half of their customers were women, and one day Yuki heard why.

"Those women come to our restaurant because the two managers are two very hot, very cute, very handsome, still very single, twenty-something men," Yuki explained when he went to Kyo's room. All of them had moved into Jim's house two months ago, and their house are still up for sale. "Do we look young?"

"Wow. They are right," Kyo said, and moved closer to Yuki. "You're very hot, very cute, very handsome, or should I say very pretty, and still very single. Are you sure there's no one running after you?" he asked teasingly.

Yuki brushed his hand across Kyo's cheek. "Well, there are about a hundred women trying to catch me, or maybe more," he joked. "But I ain't interested in any of them. Well, there's this one guy that I love so much. I don't think he knows about it. What about you?"

Kyo smiled. "There's this girl that I'm crazy about. I always see her at the restaurant, and she never wear skirts or dresses, and then one day I found out that this girl that I'm head over feet in love with is a guy. Can you believe that?"

Both of them laughed. Yuki ran his fingers through Kyo's hair, and kissed him. First it was just slow kissing, and the next thing they knew, their clothes disappeared to God know where.

Kyo's kisses travelled up from Yuki's eyes, and then trailed its way down to Yuki's inner thighs. He played with Yuki's cock for a while, licking and blowing at the head, and then slowly put it in his mouth. He bit and rolled his tongue around it, and not long later, Yuki came in his mouth.

Kyo took some of the cum on his fingers and he put his fingers into Yuki's mouth, telling him to 'clean it up for him'.

Yuki did as he was told. He slowly licked at the cum while looking seductively at Kyo. When he finished, he suck and bit the fingers.

Kyo's hand went down to Yuki's cock, and he took some of the cum. His fingers went in front of Yuki's entrance, and he put in two, making him wet and ready.

Yuki clung to Kyo's neck, and Yuki pushed himself in. Yuki gritted his teeth, trying to hold in his moan, as Kyo went in and out of him. "Faster!" Yuki moaned, and Kyo moved faster. "Nngh… Deeper!" The bed rocked under them, making small creaky noises. "Deeper! Deeper!"

"I can't go any deeper! This is the deepest I can go!" Kyo said, and continued to go in and out of Yuki at the speed of light. Moments later, they came, and Kyo dropped next to Yuki, both panting very hard. "Oh my God," Kyo whispered next to Yuki's face. Yuki smiled and huddled closer to him. "Wanna go rent a hotel room?"

Yuki blushed, and then they were on their feet putting their clothes over their sticky body. Yuki saw Kyo writing something on a paper at the desk.

_Kids, me and Uncle Yuki are getting a few things that we forgot back at home. We'll be back, don't worry. Don't wait for us._

"Wow. You sure know how to lie to your own kids," Yuki said over Kyo's shoulder.

"Shut up. Come on. We have to go to work at 7 later. Let's make this fast." They closed the door quietly behind them and ran to the nearest apartment. The man on the desk was sleeping. Who wouldn't be? It's 1 in the morning. "Hey, wake up!" Kyo said, banging his fists on the table. The man nearly fell from is chair. "We want to rent a room here till 5 later."

"What? No way! You only rent a room here if you want to stay for a whole day or more." Kyo threw some money at the desk. The man saw it was triple the rent, and he grabbed it and threw a key at them. "Why'd God make men and women fall in love with each other, anyway?" the man thought as Kyo and Yuki left him.

They ran up the flight of stairs and found their room. The second the door closed behind them, their clothes were already off.

Kyo carried Yuki to the bed while kissing him, and they kicked the covers off the bed. Kyo went right to business. He sucked Yuki's cock, and then seconds later Yuki came. Kyo took some of the cum and thrust his fingers into Yuki's entrance.

Yuki knowingly wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, and Kyo entered him. He pumped in quickly, but Yuki still screamed "Faster!" Kyo went faster, and the bed rocked badly under their moving weight. "Ah! Deeper! Deeper!"

"I told you I can't!" Kyo said. Yuki moaned loudly, and it was like heaven to Kyo's ear, since he doesn't hear his moan this loud when they have sex at home.

"More! Faster!" Yuki screamed. Kyo went as fast as he could, and then they both came at the same time.

Kyo collapsed next to Yuki, licking his ear. "God my legs are killing me," he breathed.

Yuki smiled and kissed his nose. "_You _are killing me," he whispered, and giggled. Kyo played with his hair, and then started licking and nibbling at his neck. Yuki moaned loudly, letting out his hungry emotions for the first time since they had sex a year and a half ago. Kyo bit his neck, and Yuki cried out. "Ow! Don't… Don't do that," he said.

"Aw, come on, Yuki. Moan. I love it when you moan." His hand went down and tugged at Yuki's cock. Yuki moaned and tried to get Kyo's hand off his cock, but Kyo slapped his hands away. Kyo moved down and started licking and nibbling at it, and Yuki's moans were bigger and longer with every bite that Kyo made.

Someone banged at their door, and they nearly jumped. "What the fuck!" Kyo cursed, and he and Yuki went to the door and opened it and saw the guy that was sleeping at the desk.

The guy's eyes were big and wide like basketballs when he saw two dangling wet cocks. He backed away. "What do you want?" Kyo nearly shouted, angry at him for interrupting him 'eating' his boyfriend/ lover's cock off.

"Um… Well…" he muttered, and scratched the back of his head. "Well, your… your neighbours complained to me that… that you… um… guys… are… uh… noisy."

"Yeah? So what?" Kyo talked back, and the man yelped and ran away, screaming "I'm sorry!"

"Stupid asshole," Kyo cursed under his breath, and slammed the door behind him.

"Don't be mad, Kyo," Yuki said, and made a love drawing on his chest with his finger.

Kyo smiled. "He was disturbing me from eating a very delicious meal," he said, and they walked back to the bed, but tripped on their own feet and fell to the floor. Both of them laughed at their clumsiness, and then, well, everything happened all over again, and you _know _what happened.

They thought they heard something coming from the door, but they didn't bother to find out. And they heard someone gasped, and their heads turned. There was that guy again, his mouth gaping open, his jaw nearly touching the ground. At that time Yuki had his legs on Kyo's shoulders and Kyo stopped pumping in him. He turned angry, and stood up. The guy backed away, and ran before Kyo had a chance to kill him. "What is wrong with privacy these days?" he said when he went back to Yuki. They finished what they were doing on the bed and lay, spent, next to each other.

"That was…" Yuki whispered. "… the best." He hugged himself closer to Kyo, and his eyes dropped slowly.

Kyo freaked out. 'No, no! Yuki!" he said, and shook him. "Yuki, please don't go to sleep."

Yuki opened his eyes, and it dropped back down. "Why? I'm… very sleepy. And there's work later. I want to sleep."

"No! Yuki! Please don't!" Kyo said again. He made Yuki sit up at the edge of the bed, and he went to his clothes and took out something from his jeans pocket.

Yuki started to fall asleep sitting up, but Kyo shook him awake, but his eyes dropped again. But then his eyes quickly shot up when he saw Kyo kneeling in front of him. Kyo was smiling, grinning like a little boy, and Yuki gasped and brought his hands to his mouth.

Kyo took one of his hands and kissed it. "Yuki," he said, and took the one and only ring out from behind him, and put it in between his thumb and finger. "Will you marry me?"

Yuki gasped again, and tears rolled down his cheeks. Kyo bit his lower lip and put the ring on Yuki's finger and it still fitted just fine. Kyo kissed Yuki's hand and the ring, and Yuki threw himself onto Kyo. They both fell back down on the floor and Yuki cried happily next to him, still hugging him.

Kyo made the both of them sat up, and Yuki kissed him with all his love and affection. "Oh my God," he whispered, and looked at the ring that he first wore when Kyo first proposed to him back in the room at Titanic. He looked at Kyo, and then back at the ring. "Oh… I'm speechless. I don't know what to say right now."

Kyo kissed his nose. "What about 'yes'?" he said softly, smiling at him.

"Oh, Kyo! You know my answer is a yes!" He hugged and kissed him again, and they lay down on the floor, and Yuki hummed a tune in Kyo's neck, but then he suddenly stopped. "Kyo, what about…"

"I'll still marry you, even if my own kids didn't approve or hate me for it," he said, knowing what Yuki was going to ask him. "I love you, and, for once, to hell with my kids."

Yuki smiled brightly, and kissed his cheek. "Oh, I didn't know that I will really be married to you. I didn't even know that you were going to propose to me… for the third time!"

"Actually, I didn't plan on proposing to you tonight. I always bring that ring with me ever since Tohru died, and I still brought it with me till now. And now, it is in the hands of someone I love, as it was before," he said, all the while looking into Yuki's eyes. A tear rolled down Yuki's eyes, and Kyo wiped it away. "Come on. Let's go home. I wanna get a wink of sleep before going to work in four hours."

They stood up and put on their clothes. They walked down the stairs and saw that the guy was wide awake at the table. He saw Yuki and Kyo had their arms wrapped around each other's waist, and quickly looked away.

They walked back home slowly, gazing up into the dark sky above, and counting how many stars they could see. It was pure bliss being there with each other.

"Kyo, how would you break it to your kids?" Yuki asked when they were nearing Jim's house, which was now theirs.

Kyo sighed and let go of Yuki and put his hands into his trousers pockets. "That's what I was trying to think about. I don't know how they would take it, even though I know them so well." They quietly entered the house, and heard there was no one going about. They went back to Kyo's room and saw the note still on the table, untouched.

They lay down on the bed, trying to go to sleep, but failed. Their heads were filled with them engaged to each other and how to tell it to the kids. "Time will come, Kyo, don't worry," Yuki said, and they hugged each other and stayed like that until it was time to get up and do the usual things they do everyday for the past six months.

-

"Hey, daddy, do you remember Keith?" Yuki asked from the kitchen door.

Kyo and Yuki, who were sipping their afternoon coffee at the kitchen table, stopped and put their cups down. "Yeah," Kyo said. "He's that boy that you played with since… six years ago… Since you were eleven, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's over right now, and we'll be staying in my room. I don't know, doing stuff."

"Oh, he's here already? I'll make you guys my treats, okay?"

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" Yuki disappeared, and a few seconds later, Yuki saw him and the black haired, leaned body Keith walked by the door and went upstairs to Yuki's room, which he had after they moved into Jim's house.

Kyo stood up and started making his famous brownies that his kids love so much. Yuki let the silence settle in, and then turned to him. "I know what you're thinking, Kyo," Yuki said, sipping his coffee coolly.

Kyo turned to him, and then laughed a low laugh. "I guess it's no use hiding it from you, eh? Well, yeah… I think…"

Kyo walked up the stairs to deliver the just finished tray of his brownies to Yuki's room. He knocked on the door and peeked in. "Hey, guys," he said, seeing his son and Keith was bending over a magazine about the latest cars, and there were a few scattered on the floor too. Kyo didn't have to scold or tell Yuki to clean it up, because he would do it by himself. "Here are the brownies and some hot chocolates."

He put the tray of food on the table and turned to the both of them. "Keith? You wanna stay for dinner? It's in two hours."

Keith turned to his best friend's father, and blushed. "Well, both the father and son have asked me to stay, so… Yeah, I'll stay for dinner."

"Oh? Oh, okay then. Thanks." Kyo smiled at him and left the both of them, closing the door behind him.

- (After dinner)

"Hey, thanks for staying, man," Yuki said and walked Keith to the door. The other kids left the table and went to their room to do their own stuff. Yuki and Kyo cleaned the table and washed the dishes.

Kyo saw his son Yuki walked by the kitchen after sending Keith to the door. "Hey, Yuki," Kyo called to his son. "Come here for a while."

Yuki entered the room, and sat down on a chair. "Yeah? What's up, daddy?" Kyo sat down on a chair opposite to him, and Yuki poured cold iced tea for the three of them. He knew perfectly well what Kyo was going to say, because they discussed this before dinner.

"You… Um…" Kyo said, turning his cup around, playing with it. His son looked at him, confused. "You… like Keith there?"

Yuki blushed, and his mouth gaping. "Daddy, he's my friend. My best friend. Of course I like him. What, you think that I shouldn't be friends with him anymore?"

Kyo smiled and held his hands from across the table. "Yuki, you know what I mean."

Yuki looked up at his father. He pulled his hands back and looked at his feet. "Daddy, I'm sorry!" he half shouted.

Kyo stood up, went around the table, and sat next to Yuki, who was trembling very hard, afraid that his father would beat him for this. He nearly fainted when Kyo patted his head. "Yuki, daddy isn't mad. Wow, it's easier than I thought, getting this information out of you."

Yuki slowly lifted his head. "Huh?" He looked confused, and looked from his Uncle Yuki to his father. "You… You mean… You guys knew all along?"

"Oh, I just noticed it this afternoon when Keith came. Your father has been thinking about it for quiet some time now," Yuki said, crossing his legs and grinning from ear to ear. Little Yuki looks just like his father, a younger version of him. Every bit of him is like Kyo, but the one that he loves is Kyo himself, not his clone son, Yuki. He loves Yuki like the son he never has, and maybe never would.

"Yuki, it's no use hiding it from us now, eh? No one knows, right? Not even that idol of yours?" Kyo chuckled. It was great talking like this to his son. They've never talked about love, or relationships, and mushy stuff like that.

Yuki looked back down at his feet, his hands resting on his knees. "Daddy, I… I love him… so much," he whispered, but loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Kyo ruffled his hair again. "Time will come when he will know your true feelings, so wait patiently for it." He smiled at him, being serious. And then his face turned un-serious again. "And if you're not patient enough, and very tired to wait for it, tie him down to the bed, strip him off his clothes, then lick every part of his body, including, _especially, _his…"

"Kyo!" Yuki shouted. "Don't tell him such stuff!" Kyo laughed hard and ruffled his son's hair again, who was blushing so furiously, he could blow up any second.

Kyo stopped laughing, and made his son look at him. "Don't be afraid of me, Yuki. I won't beat you or anything for such things. I will never do any thing such as that to my own kids. It's your emotions that we're talking about here, and a man loving another man… Well, you must've got it fr…" He shut his mouth. He was about to say "You must've got it from me". He turned to his boyfriend/ lover, who was shocked he nearly said it out loud.

"I must've what, daddy?" Yuki asked, and they turned their attention to him.

"Um… Nothing. Er… Well, wait for the time to come, eh, Yuki?" His son smiled brightly and stood up.

"Don't tell anyone, okay, daddy, Uncle Yuki? It's… Well… It's very… embarrassing." Kyo caught Yuki's eyes, and smiled a secret lovers-only smile. Yuki started to walk out of the kitchen, but Kyo stopped him. "Yes, daddy?"

"Yuki, will you call your little brother and sisters here? I wanna talk to all of you about something."

"It better not be about what we were talking just now," Yuki said, feeling angry, but then happy when Kyo shook his head. "Alright. I'll call them." He went out of the room and went to the respective bedrooms.

"What was that about? We didn't talk about that before," Yuki said when Yuki was out of earshot. "You wanna tell them about your son, eh? You're so mean."

Kyo smiled softly at him. "You'll see." A few minutes later, everyone was seated around the kitchen table, and Kyo cleared his throat. "I want all of you to listen to me," he said, and everyone was quiet, all ears for their father's talk or whatever about he was calling them right now. Yuki looked at him, and for once, not able to see through him, to find out what he was up to.

"Um… I don't care if you guys would be mad at me for doing this without telling you guys before. I really don't care, even if you're my kids, but…" Suddenly, Yuki felt what was coming, and he froze in his seat, not able to move, not able to say anything. He sat there, shocked, his mind fixed on the one thing that Kyo was going to tell his kids.

"Um, you guys… Me and…" Kyo gulped and took a deep breath. His kids only got confused, having absolutely no idea what their father was doing or going to say. "Me and Uncle Yuki are engaged and we will get married even of you guys object and hate us for it!" he shouted, his eyes closed, his hands rolled up into fists beside him.

The whole room was quiet, no one moved, no one breathed. Kyo slowly opened his eyes and looked at all of his kids. They were all gaping at him. Kiyumi was the first to talk or give her reaction.

"Uncle Yuki is going to be our daddy! Or mummy! Or… Um…" She got confused and scratched her head. "Which one is it, daddy?"

Kyo smiled, went around the table and hugged her. "So you approve?"

Kiyumi hugged her father back, and kissed his cheek. "Why wouldn't I, daddy? You were very happy for the last… Wait. When did you guys start dating, anyway?" She looked at him, and Kyo laughed, embarrassed. He forgot about that.

"Well, um…" He sat down and told everyone about the first time he boarded the Titanic, and everything that happened after that, excluding the time when he and Yuki had sex, and when Jim raped Yuki, of course. "And daddy proposed to him two days ago…"

Unexpected to Kyo, Maki and Toshiki came and hugged him tightly. "I never thought daddy would be _that _kind of person. And Uncle Yuki, too," Maki said.

Little Yuki came and shook his father's hand. He leaned in and Kyo could feel his ears tickled. "I didn't know daddy and Uncle Yuki was… one. I never even thought. So what you were trying to say to me before this was I got it from you, right?" his son whispered in his ear, and Yuki leaned back and gave another manly shake to his hand.

All of Kyo's kids then went to Yuki and hugged him so tightly. "Oh, _daddy _or _mummy _Yuki!" they all squealed. Yuki hugged them back, still not believing that his boyfriend/ lover/ fiancé's kids have accepted him as their parent.

"So, when will the wedding be?" Yuki asked who now looked more grown up then his young teenage years.

"Well," Kyo fidgeted in his seat, holding Yuki's hand. "We didn't know whether you guys would accept it that easily, so we didn't plan for a date. But I want it tomorrow."

"What!" they all shouted. Yuki was looking at him, his eyes big.

"But… But Kyo!" he said.

"Yuki, don't worry. We won't be wearing any expansive stuff, or making a fancy wedding. It'll be just us. Me, you, and the kids. And the priest, of course." Kyo smiled, and Yuki smiled back. They leaned in together and kissed, and then something felt very weird. They quickly broke apart, and saw the kids turning away from them.

"Ah! Um… So that would be one of the things that you guys must get used to when daddy is with your… um… daddy Yuki," Kyo said, both he and Yuki blushing like hell.

"So daddy Yuki will be a daddy, eh?" Yuki said, and wrapped his arms around Kyo.

"Of course. You're a man, daddy Yuki," Kyo said, and the kids could feel them doing it again.

Kyo stood up, holding Yuki's hands, and they both went out of the kitchen. They leaned on the wall beside the kitchen, and started kissing and giggling like crazy. The kids could hear them doing it, when they thought that they wouldn't.

-

"And you may kiss your… um… You may kiss this person that you have wedded beside you," the priest said the next day, unsure whether to say 'groom' to the groom.

Kyo and Yuki chuckled, and kissed each other lightly. If they could, they can even have sex right then and there on the floor, but the kids were still uncomfortable with them kissing, even just them holding each other's hands give them goose bumps.

They lived their normal life right after that, even though his kids told them to take a break and go somewhere for their honeymoon, but Kyo only told them they didn't want to do it, even though deep in their hearts, they really would love to take a break, but Kyo didn't want to leave the kids, and Yuki respected that. It's his kids, too. Yuki just adopted them to be his kids right after the wedding.

"Um, you guys…" Yuki said, two weeks after their wedding during breakfast. Everyone turned to him. "Um… Be ready to welcome your new brother or sister in ten months time."

"Who's the mother?" the kids ask.

Kyo turned to them, gave them a 'watch your mouth' face, and then turned to Yuki. "So you decided?"

Yuki blushed and nodded his head. "I want a child too, you know. I can't get pregnant, and neither can you."

Kyo smiled and brushed his hand across Yuki's cheek. "Of course we can't. So, when are you…um…"

"This afternoon. I've already arranged everything. I know you'll agree."

"Of course I do. Don't do anything stupid with her."

"Why would I? I don't love her. I'll give you her documents later on. So, kids, we daddies are going out at 2, okay?"

The kids frowned. "Okay, daddy," they said.

That afternoon, they got ready to 'make the baby'. "Be good, guys. We'll try to be home by 5, okay?" Kyo said, and kissed all of his kids. Yuki said goodbye to them and they walked to… somewhere.

"Yuki, where are we meeting this girl?" Kyo asked, looking at him. They were nearing an apartment. "I've never seen this place before. Looks… expensive."

"It's here, Kyo. We're meeting her here." Yuki opened the door to the apartment and was welcomed with a cold rush of wind from the air conditioner.

"Why is this place called an apartment? It should be a hotel! Look at that chair. That's kinda expensive. Although… We can have it too…" The lounge was a little bit smaller than a hotel's, and Kyo kept thinking to himself that he can also get these kinds of things. They were getting richer because of the restaurant, and they also changed the name to "The Sohma's". They didn't think it was fit for the restaurant, but at least it has their name on it, and the people just kept coming, and since their marriage, the women and girls came in groups of ten.

"Here is the room," Yuki said, and opened the door. Inside, Kyo saw an orange haired woman in her mid twenties sitting on the big bed.

"So, this is the 'rent-a-womb' girl? And why'd you pick her anyway? Her hair is blinding me," Kyo complained.

"Kyo… Please…" Yuki said. The girl stood up and walked towards them.

She smiled, and gave Kyo her hand. "Hello, sir. My name's Ailsen. Your husband's probably told you that already," she said. Her voice was smooth and low, and she looks kinda pretty.

"Yes, he has," Kyo said to her, shaking her hand. "Ailsen Ako, 24 years old, 49 kg, mother New Yorker, father Japanese, a little brother and sister, no diseases whatsoever, very healthy, and the newest person to work for rent-a-womb, so saying she's never had sex before, which is great," Kyo thought, and turned to Yuki. "So, why did you pick her again?"

Yuki sighed. "I already showed you her documents. Everything's perfect. My child won't have any kind of disease, and her hair is like yours. If we were to have a baby together, I would want the baby to either have my hair colour, or yours, and her hair colour is the closest to yours. And you know I don't want to waste any money on those sperm implanting stuff, and this rent-a-womb thing is expensive enough."

Kyo stopped him, and chuckled. "Alright, alright." He looked from Ailsen to Yuki. "So… I'll wait outside while you guys… You know…" Kyo bend down and kissed Yuki lightly. "Be good, okay? Good luck."

Yuki smiled at him. "Yeah, I will. Thank you." He sent Kyo to the door. "Don't peek, okay? I don't want you to see me helplessly doing it to her. You know I haven't done it to a woman before, except for… Ah, just go. See you after this. I'll try to make this fast."

Kyo kissed him again, and Yuki closed the door behind him. He turned to Ailsen, and then blushed. "So, should we be going?" he mumbled, but it was loud enough for the two of them to hear it.

She blushed too, and shuffled her feet. "Um… Ah… Yes… You paid cash for this, so we must… do it," she mumbled. "Please don't be rough on me. I haven't even been touched before, but I need this money." She moved towards the bed, and sat on the side.

Yuki nodded, and sat next to her. They sat like that for a while, looking at everything except each other. Finally, Yuki couldn't take it anymore. He turned sharply to her, and she shrieked and nearly fell from the bed. "Ah, I'm sorry," Yuki said. "It's just… I miss my husband so badly, and I want this to be over as soon as possible."

Ailsen gulped, nodded her head, and moved towards the middle of the bed. She took off her long skirt and her panties, and Yuki nearly fainted seeing them being off. He didn't want to look at her. He moved on top of her, balancing his weight on his two hands, and unzipped his trousers. He took his cock out, and then froze.

"How am I going to make myself wet?" he thought, his eyes nearly popping out of his eyes. "This woman doesn't have the experience, and I never make myself come. Kyo was always there… below me. God! No! How am I going to do this? But for my sake of wanting children, I must do this!"

He gathered his courage, and did the one thing he never allows anyone to do: doing a hand job. And this is to himself. He gritted his teeth and started moving his hand up and down. He saw Ailsen closing her eyes tightly. Yuki tried to imagine it was Kyo who was under him, but the only thing not right was him doing a hand job. And if Kyo were to do it, which he wouldn't do, it would be much better than this.

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, a million thoughts running around in his already stuffed brain. "Agh! I can't do this!" he shouted, and sat back. Ailsen opened her eyes quickly the second Yuki screamed, and lay frozen on the bed, her legs still spread wide open. "I'm sorry, Ailsen. I can't do this. It's like betraying my own husband! The one person I love so much!"

"But it isn't," came a voice from behind Yuki. He quickly turned his head, and was met with a long kiss.

"K-Kyo?" Yuki breathed after the kiss. "What… What are you doing here?"

"I came in after you screamed. You can't do it?" Yuki shook his head, puppy dog eyes. "I'll help you," Kyo whispered in his ear.

"Huh?" Kyo made him crawl towards Ailsen, and he moved without protesting. Kyo stood behind Yuki, who was still on all fours. He took out Yuki's cock, and inserted the head in Ailsen's entrance.

Ailsen nearly tried to get off the bed, but Kyo calmed her down. "But it already hurts," she whined. Kyo made Yuki go deeper, and Ailsen nearly screamed.

Yuki was acting like he was under a spell or something, with the way Kyo was making him do stuff. He did everything Kyo asked him to, without talking back.

He heard something being unzipped, and the next thing he knew, Kyo was moving in and out of him. It was slow at first, and then the speed hastened, and Yuki moved with him, at the same time moving in and out of Ailsen.

"Ah! Kyo! Fast… Ah!" he moaned, and Kyo went faster. Ailsen was shocked with what she was seeing in front of her, but the pain was too much, and she screamed with her mouth closed. Kyo and Yuki were moving too fast for her.

"Is this how they do it every day?" she thought in the midst of her pain, and Yuki going in and out of her. "Ah!" both she and Yuki screamed when Kyo came in Yuki, and Yuki came in Ailsen not long later. Ailsen started to get dizzy, and lost consciousness.

She came to an hour later, and felt the bed rocking. She was in a room she thought she remembered, and looked around her. The next thing she saw was the cause of the rocking. She looked, shocked, at Kyo who was pumping in Yuki, and Yuki who was moaning loudly and deliciously, like their lives depended on it.

Ailsen screamed and fell of the bed.

"Oh, fuck!" Kyo half screamed. Both he and Yuki scampered off the bed and helped Ailsen up. She saw their long, lean, tanned bodies and legs, and their big, swollen and wet cocks and crawled back, away from them. "Ah! We're sorry!" Kyo said, and grabbed at the bed sheet to cover both his and Yuki's lower parts.

A few minutes later, all of them were fully dressed, and at the apartment lobby, and Yuki kept apologizing to Ailsen. "We're very sorry you had to see that, Ailsen. Please call me when you have the pregnancy results out. Thank you for… um… carrying my child for me," Yuki said, and kissed Ailsen's right hand. She blushed, and then blushed even more when Kyo did the same.

"Yes. I... I will call you. It's my job. Thank you." She bowed at them, and walked away quickly, her head still filled with the scene before this.

Yuki looked at her go, and both he and Kyo turned back and headed towards home. "4.50…" Kyo mumbled, looking at his watch, and shrugged. "That was fun. Maybe we should do that again."

Yuki hit him on his shoulder. "Kyo! That poor woman nearly had a heart attack seeing us like that. And… You want to do a threesome again? You've got to be kidding me. It's the worst thing to be doing."

"So, how'd it go?" Yuki asked when both of his fathers came back.

Both Yuki and Kyo looked at him. "Yuki… Please," Kyo said, rolling his eyes, and then turned to his husband. "Let's make dinner early. I'm starving." And they left the annoyed looking Yuki at the door while the other kids followed them like baby chicks.

-

"Yay! My baby is two months old!" Yuki said, happily.

Kyo sighed and put down the newspaper he was reading. "Yuki, darling. The baby is still in Ailsen's womb. Save your happiness for the next seven months when he or she is born."

Yuki didn't want to know the gender of the baby. "It's another surprise," he once said. "First my baby is born, and then the gender will be known!"

"Ah! Why can't pregnancies last for only… two months? And then we won't have to wait for another seven months. It's tearing my brain out to wait that long!"

Kyo sighed again, and at that time Yuki walked in with Keith a little bit close behind him. Kyo rested his chin on both of his hands, and cocked his head and smiled an ear-to-ear smile.

Yuki blushed, and his father Yuki hit Kyo on the shoulder. "Kyo! Don't do that! Instead, why don't you give your blessings?"

"Daddy!" Yuki said, referring to Yuki. And this time, both of his daddies were grinning at him. "You guys don't need to ask, right?" He and Keith sat on a chair opposite from them. Yuki was comfortable when his siblings aren't in the house when Keith was here, too. He is spending way too much time with him, and he didn't want his little brother and sisters to suspect that their father's 'gay' blood was passed down to him.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Kyo said, still grinning from ear to ear. "You guys walked in, close to each other, and I didn't need to peek. You guys were holding hands!"

Both Yuki and Keith blushed. "Daddy! You're embarrassing the both of us!"

"Ah! It's okay, Yuki," Keith said, in his deep and romantic voice. Yuki looked up at him, smiled, and they held their hands even more tightly.

"Aw… Lovebirds…" both Kyo and Yuki sighed. Yuki and Keith blushed furiously, and they laughed at them. "Haha! We're sorry, you guys. Didn't mean to do that."

Yuki and Keith still looked embarrassed, and Yuki got an idea on how to make them even more embarrassed. Kyo saw through him, and he played along. "Hey, Yuki," Yuki said. "You guys don't need to be embarrassed any more. You guys are free to do anything you want in this house. You know, for example…"

He wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, and Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. "You guys can do this, but it's just the first stage. Being in the arms of the one you love is fantastic, but just hugging is not good enough. And then, next…" Yuki saw both Keith and Yuki were looking at them, their mouth opening and closing, and they were blushing at the same time.

Yuki turned to Kyo, and they were very close. He began to be too absorbed in the 'lesson'. Yuki leaned in and caught Kyo's mouth. Kyo licked Yuki's lips for permission to enter, and Yuki readily parted his lips and Kyo slithered in. They started kissing deeply and giggling at the same time, and suddenly stopped when they felt this feeling.

Kyo and Yuki turned, and saw Yuki and Keith sitting there, frozen, staring at them, their mouth gaping open. This time it was Kyo and Yuki's turn to blush. "Ah! We're so sorry!" Yuki said, his face feeling flushed. "We… We got too absorbed, I think?"

"Daddy!" Yuki finally said, able to move again. "We… haven't done anything like that yet. Um… We… We just confessed to each other, and holding hands was the only thing we did before we went down to… tell you."

Kyo looked shocked. "You didn't tie him to the bed like I told you?" he said loudly, just joking to ease the embarrassment.

Yuki hit him. "Kyo! Don't tell him that!" Both of them laughed, and then stopped when Yuki was looking embarrassingly at Keith. "Hey. We embarrassed you guys too much. We're sorry."

Yuki and Keith bowed their heads. "It's okay," the both of them said.

Kyo looked at them. "Hey, Yuki?" he said to his son. "Why don't you cook dinner tonight? For Keith, and the three of us. Your sisters and brother will be having dinner at their friends' house, so just cook for four people. Dinner will be in… an hour. You okay with that, right?"

Yuki's face was shining. "This is the time to show Keith what a wonderful cook I am," he thought. "Yes, daddy!" He got up and started preparing the things.

Yuki and Kyo turned to Keith. "So, does your fathers know you spend too much of your time with Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"Y-Yes… But they don't know… about… us…" he croaked. Yuki's daddy is gay, Yuki himself is gay, Keith's father is gay, and Keith himself is gay. Go figure.

"Your father is which one again?" Yuki asked.

Keith seems to know what he was talking about. "My father is the one that my step-father married, not vice versa. Like… Um… Can I call you guys by your names?" Kyo and Yuki nodded. "Like K-Kyo. He was the one who proposed to Yuki, not the other way round."

"Oh… I get it," Yuki said, and then smiled an evil smile at Keith. Kyo knew what was in his head, and just rolled his eyes and waited for the question. "So… Who's going to be uke and who's going to be seme?"

Keith blushed, and Yuki dropped the spoon that he was using to cook the chickens. He ran quickly to Keith's side. "Daddy! Don't… Don't say such things!" he said helplessly, and grabbed Keith's hands, bringing him to the counter where he's preparing dinner.

Kyo and Yuki laughed. "Alright. We'll leave you alone," Kyo said, and he and Yuki got up from the chairs.

"No! Daddy! Don't!" Yuki said. "I… What if this chicken turned out wrong?"

Kyo could smell that it was his new invented recipe that was selling like hot chocolates back at the restaurant. "But, Yuki. Didn't you perfected this the last time?"

"But what about the time before that? And before that, too?" he whined. Kyo sighed and went to Yuki's side.

"Hey. You can do it," Keith said, squeezing his hand. "I'd better sit down there. I'll spoil what I'll eat for dinner. I can smell it. It's delicious." He went to the kitchen table and sat down on a chair.

Yuki sat down opposite him while father teaches son on how to make the chicken perfect without any mistakes. Yuki turned to Keith, who looked freaked out. "Heya, Keith," he said. "My name's Yuki. Don't you love me?"

"Don't 'flirt' with my boyfriend, daddy!" Yuki shouted from the counter at the end of the room. Keith blushed at the word 'boyfriend', and Kyo saw that Yuki was blushing too because he just said that Keith is his boyfriend. "But he is," he thought, and blushed even more. Kyo saw him, and laughed.

-

"Oh!" Keith sighed. "That dinner was delicious, Yuki!" Yuki blushed at the comment, and mumbled a 'thank you' to him.

"Hey! It was all Yuki's cooking," Kyo said. "Go on. Me and Yuki will clean the table and wash the plates."

"Thank you, daddies!" Yuki said, and he and Keith walked out of the kitchen hand in hand. The front door opened at that time, and they quickly let go of each other's hand.

"No!" the kids shrieked. "We just missed dinner!" All three of them stood at the kitchen door, looking at the dirty and empty plates.

"Didn't you guys said that you guys were eating at your friends'?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, and we're very full. But we didn't want to miss daddy's cooking!" Maki whined.

"Oh. Your brother Yuki cooked dinner."

They wailed even more. "No! We just missed dinner cooked by one of the two best cookers in the world!"

"Ah… Cheer up, guys," Yuki said, Keith still standing by his side, but making sure to be not too close.

"Yeah. Go and change, and daddy will bake some muffins."

"Yay!" they cheered, running upstairs. "Daddy's muffins!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and chuckled when all the kids have gone upstairs. "You spoil them too much, and they haven't stopped calling you daddy, even thirteen-year-old Kiyumi and Toshiki, fifteen-year-old Maki and seventeen-year-old Yuki."

"Oh, yeah?" Kyo said, snuggling close to him. "Who was the first person to feed them junk food?"

Yuki moved closer, making their lips touch. "Ice cream is junk food?" he joked, and they kissed lightly before baking the muffins.

Kyo brought the hot muffins up to Yuki's room. He opened the door quietly, wanting to see what his son was up to. He looked happy at seeing Yuki and Keith were close to each other, Keith resting his head on Yuki's shoulder.

Kyo ran down, with the plate of muffins still in his hand, and called to Yuki. "Yuki! Yuki! Bring the camera with you! Come on!" Yuki could feel this has something to do with their son, and he grabbed the camera from a shelf, and he and Kyo ran upstairs quietly.

They peeked in the room and saw Yuki and Keith touching each other's cheeks. "I… How do you think our fathers do this, anyway?" Yuki asked Keith. "I mean, it's… I haven't done this before."

"Yuki, you know I haven't done it too," Keith said softly, but Kyo and Yuki could still hear them.

"How come seventeen-year-old boys like us haven't even touched anyone before, eh?"

Keith chuckled. He looked at Yuki, and the both of them leaned in. Their lips touched lightly, and they shivered at the touch. They leaned in deeper, and kissed.

"But that's just plain kissing, Yuki!" Kyo whispered. Yuki shushed him. "They haven't even opened their mouth for each other yet!" Yuki shushed him again, and mumbled something about them may be able to hear the both of them.

Yuki and Keith were still sitting next to each other in the same locked lips embrace. Keith moved on top of Yuki, still locked, and he licked Yuki's lips. Yuki gasped, and Keith looked shocked. "Oh my God…" Keith said, clasping his mouth. "Please tell me that didn't happen." He saw himself sitting on Yuki's laps.

Yuki stared at him first, and then smiled. "But it felt good," he said, and pulled at Keith's shirt to move him closer, and Keith leaned in, and they started giggling and kissing. And then Keith licked Yuki's lips again, and he slowly parted his lips. Both his and Keith's tongue got out of their mouth and touched, and they felt volts running around their bodies.

Their tongues rolled around each other's, and they leaned in and kissed each other hungrily. Kyo and Yuki could hear the both of them making little moaning noises, and they smiled. Kyo remembered something.

"Yuki! Take a picture!" he whispered.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot." He adjusted the camera, and then tried to as quietly as possible take a picture of them. The camera clicked noisily, and Yuki and Kyo waited for the 'daddy!' scream. None came. They looked inside the room, and found Yuki's hands entangled in Keith's hair, and Keith's hands on Yuki's back, pushing them closer, and their lips and tongues playing with each other.

Yuki and Kyo looked at the picture and saw it was perfect. Their tongues were lolling at each other's in the picture. Yuki and Kyo grinned and decided to ruin their first kiss. They quietly entered the room and stood beside the door.

They stood there for quiet a long time, Yuki and Keith still stuck to each other like glue.

Yuki slowly realized there was someone in the room other than him and Keith. He broke the kiss, feeling very out of breath, and then he and Keith looked at the door. "Ah!" they screamed, and Keith quickly got off Yuki and Yuki stood up.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" Yuki said, walking towards them.

"Hey… I was just delivering you guys my muffins. Come on. It's getting warm," Kyo said, and handed the muffins to Yuki.

"Warm?" Yuki mumbled, and then blushed. "You've been here the whole time! Daddies!"

Yuki and Kyo backed away. "Hey, hey. The door wasn't locked so I let myself in." Kyo turned to Yuki. "Come on, Yuki. Maybe we can do that in our own room. What do you say?"

Yuki giggled. "Alright."

Yuki blushed even more. "Daddies!"

"Alright! We're very sorry. That would be the last time we would ever be in your affairs. We won't disturb you anymore after this. We promise." Kyo and Yuki sat on the floor and bowed at Yuki.

Yuki looked shocked. "What… What are you guys doing?" Kyo and Yuki bowed at him again. "Alright, alright! I forgive you!"

Kyo and Yuki quickly scrambled up. "Thanks, Yuki," Kyo said, and they turned to leave.

"Daddy?" Yuki mumbled, and Kyo and Yuki turned to look at him. "Th-Thank you." Kyo smiled, and Yuki went back to his room, and they went down to the kitchen to make some drinks.

Kyo and Yuki could hear Yuki and Keith giggling and kissing at the front door when Keith was about to leave.

"Yeah… Ten minutes ago!" Kyo mumbled. Yuki smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, and Kyo cheered up, and then he remembered something.

"Yuki? Where's the picture?" Yuki smiled and took out the picture and gave it to Kyo. Kyo went to the front door and cleared his throat, making Yuki and Keith broke apart quickly. "Here. For you guys." He handed the picture to Yuki, and Yuki and Keith leaned in to see.

After a few seconds they just realized what it was, and they blushed. "Daddy! Why'd you took a picture of us… um… doing this?"

"Oh? Me?" Kyo asked, shrugging. "I didn't take it, your daddy Yuki did." Kyo left them there and went back to the kitchen.

Yuki felt like he could blow up from embarrassment, and then turned to Keith. "I'm sorry about what my daddy did to us during this whole day. He doesn't usually act like this," Yuki apologised to Keith.

"It's okay. Maybe he's just so happy that his baby has got himself a cute, handsome boyfriend." He wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, and kissed him.

"Do… Do you want this picture, Keith?" Yuki asked, handing the picture to him.

Keith frowned. "Why don't you keep it? It is our first kiss, and I want the most important person in my life to keep one of the most important moments in my life with him."

Yuki smiled. "You're important to me, too, Keith." He leaned in and kissed him. "So, who's going to keep it?"

"Why don't you?" Keith said. "I'm always over at your house, and we can look at it together every time we're in your room."

They giggled and started kissing again, and after a few minutes broke apart. "I… um…" Yuki mumbled.

Keith blushed and shook his head. "No. I… I…"

They laughed, feeling embarrassed. "It's kinda hard to say it, eh?" Yuki said. He bends down, as Keith was a little bit shorter than him. "I… I love you," he whispered in Keith's neck.

They both blushed, and Keith gathered up his courage. "I…love you, too." They blushed even more and didn't want to stop hugging each other. They finally broke apart after a few minutes, and had to say the painful goodnight to each other. "But we'll meet tomorrow again, right?" Yuki nodded, and with one last kiss they finally went back to their own homes.

"Wow," Kyo sighed when Yuki sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. "What a good twenty minutes to say goodnight to your boyfriend. Aren't you feeling cold out there?"

Yuki didn't reply. Kyo saw his face, and was happy to see it. Yuki was love struck, and kept sighing dreamily. Kyo banged the table and Yuki jumped. Yuki, who was at the sink, laughed. "Daddy! What was that for?"

"Well, if your siblings were to see you doing that in front of them, they would ask, 'Who did you fell in love with, brother dear?' and then you wouldn't tell them, and they would think who you always spend your time with, and their mind would go to… Keith! Thank goodness they're asleep already right now. If they saw you, well, I don't know what will happen."

Yuki blushed and sat down. "Well… I guess you're right, daddy. How did you guys hide it from your family?"

Kyo looked at him. "Didn't I tell you about mine and Yuki's family? We both ran from home, met on Titanic, bla bla…"

"Oh, yeah…" Yuki said. "You told us that a couple of times already. How come I forgot about it?" He looked at his father. "So, I wouldn't get to meet my grandparents?"

Kyo huffed. "I wouldn't want them beating my kids, too." Yuki smiled, got up, kissed his father on the cheek, and went out of the room, but someone made him turn around.

His father Yuki wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. Yuki blushed, looking up at his father. "Hello, Yuki. You look just like your father, you know." Yuki blushed at the closeness. Yuki laughed and moved back from him. "Hey. I ain't trying to seduce my own son, okay?" Yuki blushed again. "Anyway, I have my own husband here with me." Yuki sat down on Kyo's lap and started nibbling at his lips. Kyo smiled, moved and licked and nibbled Yuki's neck.

Kyo looked at his son while licking and nibbling at his husband's neck. "Yuki, one tip for you," Kyo said, and started nibbling at Yuki's earlobe. Yuki giggled and moved closer to Kyo, and Yuki blushed seeing his fathers making out in front of him. "Ukes love it when you do these things to him. You know, when I lick and nibble on his neck." Kyo bends down and licked and nibbled Yuki's neck again. "And when you nibble at their ear." Kyo moved up and nibbled Yuki's ear. "And when you put this whole thing into your mouth." Kyo's hand moved down to Yuki's crutch.

Yuki blushed, his mouth gaping, and then stormed out of the room. Yuki giggled. "We should move from this spot to the spot upstairs, darling." Kyo agreed and they closed all the lights and went to their room.

-

"Hey, Yuki! The camera again. Come on!" Kyo said.

Yuki frowned. "Kyo, you promised."

'Yeah. That was two years ago. Come on."

Yuki looked at the wall clock. 11.39 pm. "What the hell are they doing this late at night?" he thought, and then grinned. "But of course. This must be hot. Free gay porn!" He first checked on his sleeping two year old twins, Ryoki and Hatsumi, and then grabbed the camera and followed Kyo upstairs.

Keith was moaning uncontrollably, and Yuki was moving back and forth slowly on top of him. Yuki and Kyo giggled from the bedroom door, peeking in. "Ah… Y-Yuki…"

Yuki stopped what he was doing, and looked at Keith. "I'm sorry, baby, if it hurts. Does it?" Keith nodded. "I'm so sorry." He kissed Keith, and then laid next to him, his cock still inside him.

"It's okay, Yuki," Keith said. "This is our first time. I'm… I'm kinda afraid."

Yuki nibbled at his neck. "I'm afraid too, Keith."

Keith moaned when Yuki bit in deeper in his neck. "Do… Do it to me again, Yuki." Yuki made kisses on Keith's neck. "No, no. Not that. This." His hand moved down and touched Yuki's cock. Yuki looked at him. "I'm ready."

Yuki smiled and moved on top of him. They both grind their teeth as Yuki increased his speed, moving in and out of him. At this time Yuki took a picture of them. Keith wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. "Ah! Yuki! Faster! Nngh…"

Not long later, Yuki released himself inside Keith, and Keith came on both of their stomachs. "Ooh. Wow. Now that's quiet a lot," Kyo and Yuki thought.

Yuki lay next to Keith, giggling in his neck. Keith looked at him, confused. "Ah… I forgot to lock the door."

Keith smiled. "Yes, and you better take that picture from them, too."

Yuki got up and walked towards the door. "Whoa, Yuki!" Kyo said, closing his eyes with his hand, and Yuki did the same. "You're flashing us!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Daddy. The picture."

Kyo and Yuki looked confused. "You… You planned this from the beginning?" Kyo asked.

Yuki blushed. "I knew you guys would peek in. You guys took a picture of us during our first kiss, and I know you guys would do it during our first time doing it. So… The picture?"

Kyo smiled, and Yuki handed him the picture. "Ah. Wait, wait." Yuki took back the picture, and he and Kyo looked at it. Keith's big cock was thrusting itself on Yuki's stomach, and Yuki was holding his weight with his hands on top of Keith, his huge cock thrusting in him.

"Yuki," Kyo said. "Your cock's nearly as big as mine. Nearly." Yuki blushed and took the picture from their hands. "And you're not pumping in deep enough for Keith to really feel you." Yuki slammed the door in their faces, and Yuki and Kyo just laughed.

They went into their room and started their own session.

"Everybody?" Yuki asked for his family's attention at the kitchen table during breakfast that morning after… last night. Keith was sitting next to him. He was a familiar face now, ever since he slept over here nearly every week since last year when they told everyone that they were going out.

Everybody turned to Yuki, and he blushed at all the faces. Keith squeezed his hand from under the table. "Well, last night…" he began, and couldn't go on, but the love from Keith's hand squeezing his made him start again. "Well, last night, at 11.17 pm, I… I asked Keith to marry me and he said yes."

The room was filled with gasps, and Kyo was the first one to cry happy tears. He got up and hugged his son. "Oh… I'm so happy!" he said, and Yuki hugged him back with tears in his eyes too. "My baby is getting married."

Suddenly everyone got up and hugged Yuki, and Kyo let go of him. He turned to Keith. "My future son-in-law." Keith smiled. He has tears in his eyes too. Kyo hugged him and Keith hugged him back.

"Daddy," Yuki said, after all the commotion died down a bit. "I… I used the ring that you gave me two years ago for good luck." Kyo and his husband looked at Keith's hand, and saw the ring that has brought them happiness too.

"It's still so beautiful," Yuki said and hugged Keith. "We are happy, and you guys should be happy, too. That ring brings happiness, though I don't really believe that. You guys better pass it down to your first child."

Yuki and Keith blushed. "Actually, daddy," Yuki said. "We were planning after getting married that we should hire a woman from that rent-a-womb thing and have babies, and we would adopt each other's."

Kyo ruffled his hair. "Daddy will pay for all the things that need to be paid."

"We want a simple wedding like yours, daddies. Just my family and my future husband's." Yuki turned to Keith, and then kissed him lightly.

"Ah…" Kyo sighed. "Their first and only love." They sat back down and finished eating their breakfast.

-

"And you may kiss… each other," the priest said, the same one that wedded Kyo and Yuki.

Yuki smiled and kissed Keith. Their family cried and cheered, and they kept on kissing, and then waved to their family.

Orange haired Ryoki and dark purple haired Hatsumi went to their brother's side and hugged him. Yuki picked them up and kissed them on their cheeks.

And, just like they said, two days after their wedding, they got two women, who were twins, from the rent-a-womb agency, and nine months later, at the same day a pair of twins from each woman was born.

-

"Shinogu, Suzie! Come down and eat your dinner!" Yuki called to his three-year-old children.

"Yeah, you guys, too, Azusa, Alain!" Keith shouted from the bottom of the stairs, and then followed his husband and tackled him from behind, resulting them to hide in the nearest bedroom and 'do their thing'.

They've agreed to name the boys a Japanese name, and the girls a normal English name. Well, they are mixed, and it resulted to them looking like young models.

A few minutes later, Shinogu, Suzie, Azusa, Alain, Ryoki, Hatsumi, Kiyumi and Toshiki ran down the stairs, laughing and running after each other, and then behaved when they were in the kitchen, and sat down around the big table that now can occupy sixteen people, even though there were only fourteen people in the house at that time.

"The extra two would be for Toshiki and Kiyumi's future wife and husband," Kyo once said. "And then after that there will be more people coming."

Not long later, a very pregnant Maki entered the room, followed by his husband, Jake. They have just got married nine months ago, and are expecting the baby in two months. "Please tell me those aren't twins, Maki, dear," Kyo said, setting down the food on the table. "There're enough people in this house already. I'm not complaining. It's great having everyone here."

Maki smiled. "Daddy, we didn't want to find out how many babies I'll be having. Anyway, two months after I give birth, I'll move to Jake's house and then visit this place a couple of times a week. We agreed to that, right, daddy?"

Kyo smiled and kissed his daughter. "You'll be the first one to move from this house, love. I'll be sad."

Maki smiled and Jake helped her sit down. "Daddy, Jake's house isn't far from here. It's just a few minutes walk."

"Thirteen," Kyo corrected her. Maki rolled her eyes and Jake laughed. A few minutes later Yuki and Keith entered the crowded kitchen, their clothes arranged neatly. "Hey, guys. That's the fourth time I've seen you guys like this today. This house is full of kids, and if you don't lock the door, they'll just burst in on the both of you sweating and working it out."

Yuki and Keith laughed. "Sorry, daddy," Yuki said, and they sat on the farthest chair next to their kids.

"Daddy," came Maki's voice. "You didn't peek on us, right?"

Kyo looked at his daughter, and then at Jake. "No, no. Of course not," he said. "It's the truth, and nothing but the truth. Anyway, I'm not interested when it's a guy and girl thing."

Someone hit him on his butt. "You're already 40 and you still say things like that,' Yuki said, kissing his cheek and then putting down the smoked chicken on the table.

Kyo kissed him back on his cheek. "Hey, forty isn't old. I'm still young, and so are you. But having five grandchildren at such a young age doesn't seem like young anymore."

They all were already seated down on the table. Kyo looked around. Twenty-year-old Maki and Jake were laughing and giggling about something with each other, eighteen-year-old Toshiki and Kiyumi were talking about the newest toy that came in the market, twenty two-year-old Yuki, three-year-old Shinogu, Suzie, Azusa, Alain and twenty two-year-old Keith were joking with each other, five-year-old Ryoki and Hatsumi were debating about which colour is better, blue or red, and his forty-year-old husband Yuki was looking at him, looking a little worried.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked.

Kyo smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed him. "Of course. It's just… Look around the table, Yuki. Excluding us, there are twelve people sitting here. The twelve people that live in this house."

Yuki kissed him back. "Our family, Kyo. We built this family, and it will keep growing," he said. "Look at Toshiki and Kiyumi. They haven't dated anyone yet, but the next thing you know, they'll have babies in their arms. And Ryoki and Hatsumi. Even though they're only five, soon, they'll be twenty five and holding on to five babies."

Kyo looked at him. "Why five?"

"Darling, it's a figure of speech." Kyo smiled and they started the dinner.

**Epilogue**

Yuki and Kyo lay in bed, holding on to each other's hands. They could feel their time coming. They snuggled closer to each other. "Baby, I can feel it," Kyo said.

Yuki looked at him. Kyo's face was full of wrinkles, and his skin was like sacks. Of course, Yuki's face is like that too. Yuki squeezed Kyo's bonny hand.

"I can feel it too, darling," Yuki sighed. "Ninety nine years… Time passes by so fast. Have we really lived that long?"

"And those times that we went through…"

"I really enjoyed them. You know what we never did?"

"What?"

"We never fought before. Not ever. It really amazes me, now that I think of it."

"What? You wanna fight now? Now that our time is nearly coming?"

"No, of course not." Yuki snuggled closer to the one person he loves the most, the one person that he was going to die with.

A knock came on the bedroom door, and it opened and a head peeked in. "Daddies?" Yuki voiced out in his croaky voice.

"Yes, Yuki?" Kyo said, trying his best to get up.

Yuki slowly walked beside him using a long walking stick. "Oh, daddy. You don't need to get up. We'll… We'll all come in." He slowly walked back to the door, and called for everyone.

81-year-old Keith, 79-year-old Maki and Jake, 77-year-old Toshiki and his wife Akane, Kiyumi and her husband Haru, 64-year-old Ryoki and his wife Jane, Hatsumi and her husband Kevin came in the room, followed by Kyo and Yuki's grandchildren, firstly from Maki's and Jake's children, 59-year-old Kisa with her husband Hiro, 58-year-old Ritsu with his wife May, and then Toshiki's and Akane's 57-year-old daughter Asuhi with her husband Kakeru, and then Kiyumi's and Haru's 57-year-old son Momiji and his wife Mimi, and then Ryoki's and Jane's 43-year-old daughter Maryl with her husband Takenaga, and then Hatsumi's and Kevin's 42-year-old son Rudy with his wife Sunako, came in.

And then the 'little ones' followed. Hiro and Kisa's 37-year-old daughter Ako with her husband Gordon and their 16-year-old son Mori came in, and then Ritsu and May's 36-year-old son Eddie with his wife Akito and their 15-year-old son Kureno, Asuhi and Kakeru's 35-year-old daughter Machi and husband Maki and their 12-year-old son Hatsu, Momiji and Mimi's 35-year-old son Kuragi and his wife Michelle and their 12-year-old son Toyama, Maryl and Takenaga's 21-year-old son Oda and his wife Danielle and their 3-year-old daughter Didi, and Rudy and Sunako's 20-year-old daughter Noi with her husband Taki and their 2-year-old son Takano.

But the line of family that Kyo and Yuki really adored is Yuki's and Keith's family. It seems the 'gay blood' that was passed down from Kyo to his son Yuki, has been passed down to _his _son Shinogu. His brother and sisters are normal, straight people.

Shinogu met Brad when he was 13; they started dating at the age of 17, and then married him when he was 20 years old, and now they are 62 years old, and have a son and a daughter. Owen, their son, was born the year after Shinogu and Brad got married, and the 'gay blood' was passed down to him. Owen met Soshi when he was 15, started dating when they were 19, and they got married at 25. Now they are 43 years old, and have two sons named Subaru and Ranmaru, who are now 18 and 17 years old respectively. Subaru met Kyohei, who is now his husband, at the age of 14. They started dating two years later, and got married the year after, at 17 years old. They now have a son. One year old Kyo was born the year before.

So, the orange haired generation is mostly gay people. Kyo is an orange haired guy, his son Yuki has orange hair, Shinogu has orange hair, Owen has orange hair, Subaru has orange hair, and Kyo also has orange hair, and all of the guys, little Kyo excluded, was the one who proposed to their husbands.

"Orange haired boys are the ruler. They always propose and are the seme," Kyo thought to himself, and chuckled quietly.

Kyo now have six children, four son-in-law, two-daughter-in-law, ten grandchildren, eight great grandchildren, eight great, great grandchildren, and one great, great, great grandchild.

"Yuki," Kyo said, turning to his husband next to him. "There are 54 people in this room, excluding us, and I remember all of their names."

Yuki smiled. "I envy you. I only know until our grandchildren, but I love them all."

"Daddies…" Yuki said, sitting on the side of the bed, and held Kyo's hand.

Kyo smiled at him, and then looked around the room, and smiled at all of his family members. "Try not to cry when we go, okay, guys?" Kyo said, still smiling. Everyone tried to hold in their tears, and they crowded around the bed. "Subaru?"

The orange haired young man stepped up. "Yes, grandpa?" he said, his tears slowly trickling down his cheeks.

Kyo smiled and squeezed his hand. "Make sure you give that ring to Kyo when he's got himself a certain someone."

Subaru nodded, trying to smile through his tears. "The blood will surely be in him, grandpa."

Kyo smiled at him, and then 'little' Yuki took his father's hand and held it tightly. "Yuki,' Kyo said. "The restaurant is now in Owen's care, right? Owen?"

The young looking, handsome man stepped up. "Yes, grandpa?"

"Take care of that restaurant. Make sure it is passed down to the right person, which I want next is Subaru, or maybe Kyo. Subaru can cook perfectly."

Everybody's tears started to flow down their faces. "Our, will, Kyo," Yuki said, squeezing his hand.

Kyo nodded, and looked at his family. "We've got a will, but we still want to make it clear with you guys. Everything is divided equally among everyone, so no one will get a bigger share than the other person. And no fighting over the other fortunes, guys. Or else I'll hunt you for the rest of your life."

Everyone chuckled. They know they won't be fighting over it, because there's such a huge amount that it can last them for a lifetime, and they aren't the type of people that are greedy.

Yuki's and Kyo's children held their hands, the ones that are free, and Kyo held his husband's right hand with his left.

Slowly, their eyes started to drop. "We love you," the both of them said as loudly as they could to their family. Their eyes rolled up as they looked at their spirits that are leaving their body, and the last thing that Kyo and Yuki could feel before they took their last breath was kisses on their cheeks from their children.

Some of the people in the room cried quietly, while others tried to hold in their tears, when Kyo and Yuki left them. They all held a funeral for the two of them the next day, attended by the 54 people that were in the room when they died.

The day after the funeral, little Kyo changed. Subaru and Kyohei were worried at first, because Kyo would always behave naughtily, always throwing his toys around, and not eating his food properly. But now he was behaving like a gentleman, even though he's still one years old.

As Kyo grew, Subaru began thinking that his son's attitude and other doings are like his great, great grandfather's, as his fathers and grandfathers told him. Subaru and the rest of the family observed Kyo from afar, and they thought that their great, great grandfather's spirit is in his body.

And they began thinking that it really is their great, great grandfather's spirit in little Kyo's body, because Kyo met Yuki when he was 17 years old, like the true stories that their parents told them about their great, great grandfather, and then Kyo married Tohru when he was eighteen, and then… Well, the legend lives on and rewritten itself. The exact same things happened after Kyo met Yuki, and so on. The only difference is the places that they met, some at bus stops, some in train stations, and many different places.

**THE END**

Okay, I don't know the deal about that 'legend' thing, but this is my story, and I'll write what I want in it. Though it is finished already.

Yay!

I was kinda sad when Kyo and Yuki died together, but they have to go some day, right? Oh, yeah. They both died in the year 1994. All those thinking up of names really got me crazy, so I just used names that I have read in mangas. And their ages and the time they married, etc, really tried to blow my brain out. But I enjoyed it!

Thank you to my readers for reading this chapter to the very end. Exhausting, isn't it? There will be a side-story for this chapter. It's next!

Oh yeah. I'm sorry if this doesn't sound like it took place at first in the early 1900s.

Return to Top


	10. Sidestory!

Yay! A perverted side-story! This is YukixKeith! They are so adorable! My own characters! This took place when they are 22 years old. You can imagine them as anyone, because I don't know how they look like myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, only the characters I 'made up', I think.

-

"Okay, Yuki. Daddy and the rest of us will be going to that funfair. We will be bringing your kids too, okay? You can rest at home with Keith. God your nose is blocked, and you're burning up. Daddy's sorry, okay? You know I want to go to that funfair and the rest of the family too, including you. But you're sick, and Keith shares the same bed as you, and now the both of you are sick," Kyo said, after checking up on his son in the kitchen.

Yuki sneezed in a tissue, still holding on to the hot chocolate that his father made. "It's alright, daddy. Thank you for bringing the kids, now we can rest quietly." He sneezed again. "This is no big deal. Me and Keith can take care of each other. I'm getting better by the second, anyway."

Kyo smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Alright, we'll be going now. Take care. You too, Keith." Kyo took a mug nearly empty of hot chocolate, and then filled Keith's cup with it. Keith was slouching in his seat, and he looked worse than Yuki.

"Daddies!" Shinogu, Suzie, Azusa and Alain came running towards their father, but Kyo held them all back.

"Hey, hey! You guys, can't you see that your daddy is sick? If you go near him, you will be sick too, and then you can't go to that funfair. Do you want that?"

The kids frowned. "No, grandpa. We really want to go to that fair, but can we kiss daddies first?"

Kyo sighed. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." They kids ran to Yuki, and carefully place their kisses on his cheeks. And then they ran to Keith, and Keith smiled when his kids adoringly kissed him.

"Daddy love you, guys," he croaked, and then turned away from them to sneeze in the opposite direction.

"We love you too, daddy," they chorused, and then hugged Keith and then ran to Yuki to hug him, and then they went to the front door with the rest of the family to leave for the funfair.

"Alright, we're leaving now. Take care," Kyo said, and then he went to the front door, Yuki following him. "You don't need to send me to the front door, Yuki. I know the way. And you need to rest."

Yuki cleaned his nose. "It's okay, daddy. I'll be sleeping in a few minutes. You'll be home by six, right? That's in five hours. Me and Keith will try not to die, okay?"

Kyo laughed. "Alright. Yeah. Bye."

Yuki watched his family walk out of the front gates, and then waited a few seconds for them to really disappear.

He quickly walked back to the kitchen, and saw his husband laying his head on the table. Yuki walked behind him and massage his shoulders. "Hey, baby," Yuki whispered into Keith's ear.

"Not now," Keith mumbled. "Can't you see I'm sick? Can't you see _we're_ sick?" Yuki smiled and started kissing his neck. Keith brushed him off. "I told you, not now." Yuki turned a deaf ear to what he was saying, and kept on kissing his neck. Keith stood up and pushed Yuki to the fridge, and then started kissing him. "What part of 'not now' do you not understand?" he said against Yuki's lips.

Yuki grinned, looking into Keith's eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" he said, licking Keith's lips. Keith kissed him, still pushing him against the fridge. They stopped a few minutes later, feeling out of breath. "So, when is 'not now' taking action?"

"I don't know," Keith said. "Maybe… In a few years time?"

They quickly walked towards the living room, stripping each other of their clothes, and then lay on the biggest couch there.

They kept on kissing each other, but were quickly out of breath because of the flu they got. Yuki moved down, trailing his kisses down Keith's chest, kissing and licking his nipples.

-

"Hey, Yuki. Ready?" Kyo asked his husband when they were on their way to the funfair. Yuki smiled and nodded. "Um… Maki, Jake, Toshiki, Kiyumi? Will you come with us for a second?"

They all turned around. "But what about Shinogu, Suzie, Azusa and Alain? We can't leave them. Anyway, where are we going?" Maki asked.

Kyo smiled. "Oh, Keith's daddies will take care of the kids. They were an angel to help us. Oh! Here they are."

Two young and handsome looking men came walking to them. "Hello, Sohmas!" they greeted them. They shook hands with Kyo and Yuki. "So, where are the little angels? Oh, there they are!"

The four kids ran to the two men. "Grandpa!" they squealed, and hugged them. The four of them then turned to Kyo and Yuki. "We'll be going with them, right, grandpa?"

Kyo smiled at them. "Yes, the four of you. But the rest of us will be going somewhere else, okay?" The kids looked sad. "It's okay. You will have fun with grandpa there." They looked happy again. "Okay, off you go."

"Hey, thanks again for letting them be with us. I love my grandkids so much!" Shigure, Keith's father, said. Ayame, Keith's stepfather, took one of his grandkids hands and held it. They walked away towards the funfair, leaving the six adults to go to where they were going.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Kiyumi asked as they walked towards the opposite direction of where they were supposed to go.

"Daddy? Are we going home?" Toshiki asked as they walked towards the path home, the path that they know so well.

"Yes, but don't make any noises. You'll be watching a movie that you will never forget for the rest of your life."

Maki, Jake, Toshiki and Kiyumi looked at each other, feeling confused, while Kyo and Yuki just giggled. "Alright, here we are. Don't chicken away, okay? And don't make any noises," Kyo said, and he slowly opened the front door.

All of them quietly walked in, and then peeked into the living room. Jake, Maki, Toshiki and Kiyumi gasped as they saw two sweaty, moving bodies on the couch that they all shared.

-

"Ah… Yuki…" Keith gasped as Yuki licked his cock slowly, and then he started to nibble at the head. "No! No… Don't… do… that…"

Yuki kissed the head. "Why not?" he asked, grinning, even though he knew fully well why.

"I… I don't want to… come… nngh… in your… mouth…" he said, and Yuki slowly put Keith's cock in his mouth. "Yuki!"

Yuki rolled his tongue around it, and sucked it slowly as Keith struggled to make Yuki stop doing it. He slowly took it out. "Baby, lay still, will you?" he said, and then put the cock in his mouth again.

"Yuki… Yuki, don't… Ah…" Keith's hands entangled themselves in Yuki's hair, neither pushing him down nor pulling him out. Yuki bit his cock, and he cried out. He could feel himself starting to come. "Yuki… Please… I don't want to… come in your… ah… mouth… Ah!" Yuki slowly sucked at his cock, and Keith couldn't take it anymore. He released himself inside Yuki's mouth, and Yuki swallowed most of the cum.

-

Kiyumi, Maki, Jake and Toshiki gasped quietly as Keith came.

"Wow. Now that's a whole lot a cum!" Kyo whispered, giggling.

Maki hit him on the shoulder. "Daddy! We shouldn't be seeing this! It's intruding! And Toshiki and Kiyumi are still eighteen!"

"Come on, love," Kyo said. "I'm introducing all of you to gay sex! I'm your father and you should listen to what I'm telling you."

Maki gulped. "But daddy! This is… This…" She stopped talking when Kyo shushed her, and she saw another session was on.

-

"You're so delicious, you know that, Keith?" Yuki said. He moved up and kissed Keith, their tongue lolling around each other's.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, for coming…"

"It's okay," Yuki said, cutting him off. "I wanted it, anyway." Yuki nibbled at Keith's neck, and Keith moaned and threw his head back.

"Y-Yuki… This couch is hurting me. Can we move somewhere?" Keith asked, trying to push Yuki off him.

"Of course," Yuki said. He got up and helped Keith up. They walked to the nearest bedroom, Keith still wet waist down.

-

"Okay, daddy, they've stopped. Now can we go to the funfair?" Maki voiced out, wanting to stop all this madness.

Kyo stood up. "Oh, everything is just starting, Maki. Now everyone follow me."

Maki looked at her father, and then at Jake. "Jake?" Jake was gaping, rooted to the spot. Maki waved her hands in front of his face, but he didn't even blink. "Daddies!"

"Come on, let's go, Maki, everyone," Yuki said, and he dragged all of them along and followed Kyo to the room where Yuki and Keith disappeared in to, and they peeked in.

-

Yuki kissed Keith's inner thigh, and then made his way up to Keith's wet cock. He took some of them on his fingers, and then circled Keith's entrance before pushing in two of his wet fingers.

Keith gasped and he threw his head back. Yuki moved up and buried his face in Keith's neck, and his fingers moved in and out, back and forth inside Keith. He took some more cum, and then inserted his wet fingers again inside Keith.

Keith breathed against Yuki's ear, and he wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck. "Yuki…" he said, and Yuki nodded, taking out his fingers.

Yuki positioned his cock in front of Keith's entrance, and then slowly pushed in. They both gritted their teeth as Yuki slowly made his way in. They tried to breath normally despite the flu always making them feel put of breath.

Yuki felt Keith's muscle tightening as he moved in and out of him. "Yuki… Faster… Faster…" Yuki moved faster and faster every time Keith told him to, and he moved in deeper every time Keith shouted the word out.

"Ah! Yuki…" Keith said out his husband's name as Yuki moved in and out fast and deep inside him. "More!" he shouted, and Yuki moved out until the head was the only one left in, and he pushed in quickly the rest of his cock, and Keith moaned loudly, his hands now entangled in Yuki's hair.

Yuki moved fast, but suddenly he stopped and slumped down on top of Keith, his face buried in his neck. Keith opened his eyes, and then tried to wake Yuki up. "I'm not sleeping, baby," he said.

"Then why did you stop? Please don't stop, Yuki," Keith begged.

"My feet hurt, and I can't move anymore. It's like they're numb or something," Yuki said in Keith's hair.

"Then let me…"

"No!" Yuki half shouted, and Keith looked shocked. "No, baby. I'm always the one to be seme, right? I want to be, even though my feet hurt."

"But let me be on top, and then I'll just push down, and you'll still be seme that way. I'll be moving on top and you'll be resting at the bottom," Keith said, and he tried to move Yuki to make him be the one on the bottom, but Yuki wouldn't budge.

"No, no. It's okay, Keith," Yuki said, shaking his head, and he pushed himself up and looked at Keith. "I can do it. I love you." He bends down and kissed the tip of Keith's nose.

Keith looked up at him, and smiled. He moved up and caught Yuki's lips. "I love you, too," he mumbled before kissing him. They ended up kissing for a few minutes, muttering 'I love you' to each other.

Yuki started to move again. He slowly moved in and out of Keith, and Keith didn't tell him to go faster and deeper so that he wouldn't be tired anymore. But Yuki moved faster and deeper anyway, and then not long after the both of them came at the same time. Yuki and Keith moaned and gritted their teeth as Yuki came a lot in Keith, and Keith came a lot more on both of their stomachs.

Yuki lay down next to Keith, and Keith hugged him. "I love you," he said, and then they kissed and hugged and kissed again, saying 'I love you' for, like, a million times.

-

Kyo quietly closed the front door behind him as they left the house. He heard someone sniffing and crying, and then turned around.

"Aw! That was so romantic!" Maki and Kiyumi said to each other, and cried happily on each other's shoulder. "The way they tell each other that they love each other is like… Oh, so romantic!" They cried and laughed again, and told each other of 'this and that time'.

Kyo smiled. "See? What did I told you?" he said to them. "If we didn't bring you there, you wouldn't be this emotional."

They ran to him and hugged him, and then they ran to Yuki and hugged him too. "Oh, thank you, daddies! We just saw another side of love and romance that we've never seen before! Oh, it was so gorgeous!"

Kyo and Yuki chuckled and kissed each other lightly. "And what about you guys?" Kyo said, turning to Jake and Toshiki. "Jake? Toshiki? Anything wrong?"

Jake and Toshiki were staring blankly ahead, like walking zombies, but quieter. "Those images will be stuck in our minds forever," they mumbled, and then hit their heads on the nearby wall. "Oh my God! I can_not _believe I saw that! Ah! Get these fucking images out of our heads! Gah!"

Kyo, Yuki, Maki and Kiyumi laughed as they hit their heads repeatedly on the wall, and a few minutes later they made their way to the funfair.

-

That night, during dinner, Yuki and Keith were as close as ever, and Maki and Kiyumi were swooning over them, although Yuki and Keith weren't aware of it, because they were feeding each other.

"Say 'aaah', darling," Keith said, and Yuki opened his mouth and Keith spooned him the mushroom soup that Yuki made especially for him and Keith.

"Now you say 'aaah', baby," Yuki said, and Keith smiled and opened his mouth, and Yuki spooned him the sweet and sour fish that Keith made especially for the two of them.

Kyo and Yuki grinned at them. "Wow. You guys aren't sick anymore, I see," they both said.

Yuki and Keith just nodded and kept feeding each other, in a world of their own, without their fathers, children, and other family members.

After dinner, the both of them walked out hand in hand to go to the living room. Maki and Kiyumi couldn't hold in their happiness anymore, and they jumped at their brother from behind and hugged him.

"Oh! You guys are so romantic!" Maki squealed.

"Yes! Oh so romantic!" Kiyumi squealed too, and the both of them nearly squeezed their brother to death. Keith just looked on, shocked.

"Hey! Hey!" Yuki said, pushing off his sisters. "What are you guys talking about?"

Maki and Kiyumi hugged him again. "This afternoon! Oh! The way you guys tell each other that you love each other! That was so romantic! It still is!"

"This… afternoon?" Yuki mumbled, and then raised his head up. "Daddies!"

Kyo and Yuki laughed. "Yes, Yuki?"

"Don't give me those innocent faces! Don't tell me you guys were watching us this afternoon!" Yuki said loudly.

"Alright. We won't tell you." They grinned from ear to ear.

"Daddies!" Yuki whined, and saw that Keith was blushing and smiling to himself. "But you guys were supposed to be at the funfair! And if Maki and Kiyumi were there, and you guys were there too, then…" He looked at his brother and brother-in-law. "No! Don't tell me you guys saw too!"

Jake and Toshiki looked at him, their faces still blank and like zombies. "Yuki, please help us erase these images from our minds," Jake said.

"Please," Toshiki begged.

"Daddies!" Yuki shouted, and then pushed his sisters off him and dragged Keith to their room and they locked them selves inside there for the rest of the night, going out just to say and kiss their children goodnight.

**FIN**

That was fun! Haha! They're really adorable!


End file.
